Happy Hallowen
by Ashray1
Summary: Marik and Bakura use the 'Trick or Treat'- custom from Halloween and the absence of their Hikaris to visit a few people and play some pranks while eating sugar.
1. A cold and lonely OctoberMorning

**Happy Halloween**

_Yami x Yugi, Bakura x Ryou, Marik x Malik,_

I don't own Yugioh or Halloween, just the idea for this Fic

**Warning!** Nothing in particular, if you don't count swearing, cursing and a few pervert comments. But there are also Marik's ideas, and he is working together with Bakura… (I think _that _deserves a warning…)  
This is not a horror-story, even if it's for Halloween… it's more humore and fun

Marik and Bakura use the 'Trick or Treat'- custom from Halloween and the absence of their Hikaris to visit a few people and play pranks.

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
**"Shouting"**

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
**1. A cold and lonely October-Morning  
**+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

The air was cold; damp and chilly, like so many other days and nights around this time of the year.  
It was silent and quiet in the streets, since it was still early and most of the people were still hiding in the warmth of their beds.  
Most, but not all of them.  
Because one person was already up, with a cheerful smile and big plans for this special day.

The suspicious being stopped his skipping and bouncing before a familiar house and took a deep breath:

**"Hello, Good Morning, my dears! Open the door!  
Happy Halloween!  
Trick or Treat?  
Come on, guys, open up, I'm bored and I want to play with you!  
Don't worry, you two, it's just me, nice little Marik! And I even bring cookies!"**

The happy, 'slightly' hyper voice of a certain blond Yami sounds really early in the morning through a closed front door.  
The noise tore both of the inhabitants rather rudely out of their peaceful, well-deserved dreams and nearly made them hit the ceiling in shock.  
"I will give you _'Treat'_ if you don't shut up…" someone grumbled under the sheets and dragged the smaller form beside over to him to press him more firmly against himself.

Tiredly Ryou rubbed over his eyes as the persistent pounding and excited shouting at the door woke him up.  
"Ignore him, maybe it makes him go away…" Bakura mumbled against the white head in front of him and buried his face in long silky strands.

**"Come on, at last you open the door for me, Bakura!  
Don't let me stay here, all alone and lost in the Cold and Darkness!  
You wouldn't let poor Marik freeze to death, while you cuddle with you Light in there, would you? Who know what else you two are doing in at the moment, just open the door! You can fuck him later, I will even wait!  
Or watch!  
Or help you?  
Please let me in, Bakura!  
You said I shall come over and meet you, so here I am!"**

**"But not so damn early, you freaking idiot! Shut up, or I rip your spine out!  
I never told you to come so early, so don't say that!"** Bakura yelled back, without caring that he was still in bed and had to scream through the whole house.  
Ryou beside him winced at their volume, and what they said, and tried to hide under the covers.

**"Ryou, come on! You are a nice Hikari, and nice Hikaris always help poor Yamis when they have to stay before a closed door!"  
"We are not at home, so get lost!"  
"But why can I hear you then, tomb robber? Get out of your Light and open the door!"  
**

Ryou put a pillow over his head in a desperate attempt to block the screaming Yamis out, but sadly it wasn't enough. He could still hear them _'talk'._  
Finally Ryou had enough of them and he shoved Bakura over to the side until he fell out of their warm bed.  
"Now go and let him in, or someone might arrest him for_ 'disturbance of the peace'._ Not to mention his pervert talk…"  
"And that would be bad why? At last we would get rid of him!"  
Grumbling and growling Bakura got downstairs to get rid of the nuisance as fast as possible.

"If he gets arrested, he would make the police officers suffer!  
And they have already enough with _your _nightly activities; they don't need a psycho like him to drive them nuts, too! They can't just go and shoot him, after all!" Ryou called after him, while Bakura disappeared downstairs.

"Come on, get lost, can't you go and bother Malik?" the white-haired Yami snarled as soon as the door was open.  
For a moment Bakura wondered how someone could be _that _cheery, at such an early hour!  
That should be illegal.  
Marik waved and beamed at him cheerfully:

**"Hi, I'm the friendly Yami from next door! Do you have sugar for me?"**  
And with that he pushed pass a dumbstruck Bakura with a big bag over his shoulder and hopped towards the kitchen.  
Bakura just starred out in the garden where Marik stood a few moments ago, before he turned around:  
"Or you can come in and annoy the hell out off me!" The Thief King closed the door with a sigh and followed the other into the kitchen  
So much for sleeping…

"Marik…"

For a moment Marik stopped his rummaging through the kitchen cupboards to shoot Bakura a questioning look.

The already wild hair was even spikier then usually and stuck out in every possible and impossible direction as if he just stuck his finger in an electric socket.  
The dark, sharp eyes were half-lidded and sleepy, as if he wants to fall asleep standing there at the doorframe.  
His dark blue pajama pants were low on his hips, and his feet bare on the cold floor.  
Bakura's top was only half buttoned, and the wrong way, too. And it hung halfway from his shoulder, until the thief shoved it back with an annoyed growl.  
All in all he looked like he just crawled out of his bed and wished to go back there.

Surprised Marik tilt his head to the side and blinked at him:  
"I didn't wake you up, did I? How can you sleep, you have to be awake and help me!  
We have a lot to do, don't you know what day we have?"

Bakura sat heavily down on a chair and hit his head on the table:  
"I don't know and I don't care! Just tell me what I have to do to make you go away…"

Marik patted Bakura's hair a little and then went back to his searching and rummaging.  
"A little of this, a bit of that, and then this and that…  
Yes, that makes tired Yamis perky…" he hummed happily and mixed everything.  
Slowly but reluctantly Bakura woke up, too, as he suddenly heard the coffee machine.

**"Are you insane, do you want to kill us all? Take you hands away from that fucking thing before you blow it up! Ryou kills us if we destroy it again, he knows where I hide my weapons!"**  
Panicking Bakura jumped up from his seat to drag the other away, but it was already too late.  
The machine was working and Marik pouted at him.  
"But I can do this, I know what I do! I can make coffee, truly really!"

And surprisingly he seems to tell the truth!  
There was no explosion or fire, everything seems to be…normal…

Bakura shuddered.  
It was always creepy and scary whenever Marik was doing something _normal _without something going terrible wrong.  
When there was no panic, no screaming people, and no fire department had to show up…

"Marik… Since when are you awake if you are already _that _hyper." Bakura asked, as Marik bounced around him to tug on his hair.  
The blond Yami grinned broadly, and Bakura had a feeling he should know what day it was…  
That they both had something planned for today…  
But it is too freaking early to deal in the morning with an energetic Marik…

"I set my alarm clock to ring exactly one minute after midnight.  
But Malik killed it by casting it out of the window after smashing it with his fist and cursing it to hell for making so much noise…  
My poor, poor alarm…  
All dead and gone…

And you really forgot about today, Bakura?  
Today is Halloween and we can play pranks at everyone how don't gives us sweets; we have to take advance of that!  
They can't even chew us out for sticking to their rules and have fun with some mortals!  
I already had breakfast, made a surprise for Ishizu and collected the stuff we need first!  
I wanted to start early because we don't have much time, only 24 hours, and here you are wasting precious time with _sleeping!_  
You can do that tomorrow, damn it!  
Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Be the not-so-sane Yami began to shake the tomb robber and ignored his growling and snapping, before he took something out from his bag and put it in his mouth and munched happily.

Bakura was promptly wide-awake as he registered what the other just had said.  
Of course, how could he forget, he marked that day in his calendar…- which he burned a few days previous, after it showed him the wrong day…  
Oh well, that can happen…  
Everyone makes a mistake from time to time…

"And where is your Hikari-Pretty? Malik don't like to let you run around without anyone watching you. It may be better for our plans, but I hope you didn't try to_ 'keep him safe'_ in a closet again. You know how much that tends to piss him off!…"

For a moment Marik froze and then turned around to face him with a nervous smile:  
"Well, you know, my Hikari want to stay at home to calm his sister down.  
She was a little angry as I left.  
Sometimes she is a bit grumpy after waking up, and you know Malik, always being a good Hikari and trying to help…  
Well, and I would only upset her, yes, that's it, I upset her too much, that's why I'm alone…

Because as soon as she sees me, she turns a really unhealthy red and begins to stutter und gasp for breath and then she says really un-nice things about me!  
That she wants to strangle me, put me as a new mummy into her museum, and feed me to crocodiles.  
Or that she wants to poison my food or suffocate me with a pillow when I sleep…"

'Just like always, nothing new…' Bakura thought with a snicker.  
"What did you do this time?"  
"Nothing serious, really!  
I just put her bed as a little ship into the swimming pool.  
While she was still sleeping in it…  
And then she woke up and went swimming for a bit…."

Marik still wasn't sure why she was angry with him, since today he was allowed to play pranks.  
The rule said he had to ask first, but he doubts she would give him sugar, so he just carried on with his prank…  
And it wasn't that bad, just a little water…

Really no reason to kick him out in the middle of the night and without his Hikari!  
_"Make sure I don't see you damn ass for the rest of the day, or I put it in the meat grinder and bath you in hungry ants before I feed you to stray dogs and make a fertilizer for my rose-beds out of the puny leftovers of you!"_  
Marik shuddered for a moment as he heard the young woman's voice and her treats still ringing in his ears.

It was rather hard to take her serious, as she stood there, soaked to the bone, her long hair plastered to her face and her nightgown sticking to her skin as she threw him out the front door.  
'Maybe I shouldn't let her see the chaos I made in the kitchen…' It definitely didn't improve her mood…

But Marik wasn't mad about that, since he had plans with Bakura for today.  
Who would have thought that the slender woman could kick that hard…

As Bakura finally stopped laughing, there was a cup of something coffee-alike before him, and Marik sat with him at the table and had a similar cup as he kicked his feet back and for like a little child.

The thief sniffed carefully at the suspicious liquid. It smelled like coffee, but you could never be too sure with Marik…  
"What is this?"  
"Try it! It's my_ 'Special-Coffee'_; you will be instantly awake after drinking it. I had already two today, and I'm still alive, so you don't need to look like its going to jump and kill you."  
"I'm awake since you touched the coffee machine!  
And I refuse to touch that until I know exactly what it is!"

"Coffee, chocolate, nuts, cacao, cinnamon, vanilla sugar, sugar, milk, caramel-syrup and coconut-flakes!" (1) Marik told him proudly.  
"Aha... That explains a lot…"  
"Now try it, we have to prepare the sweets before we give them away!  
I'm sure our first victim is longingly waiting for us, now drink up and then help me!"

He spilled the contents of his bag over the table and skipped around the table, unable to stay still for more then just a moment.  
Cookies, chocolate, bonbons and lollys roll out of it, and Marik shoved more bonbons in his mouth.

For a moment he looked like a hamster with his cheeks puffed out like that, and Bakura shook his head. They will be lucky if there will be enough of them left to give away, since Marik can't keep his hands from them…  
Sadly he was not quick enough to get away, and Marik pushed a handful of sweet stuff in his mouth.

**"Hey!" **  
How mean!  
Here he was a nice insane Yami and shared his sweets with the white-haired wacko, and what did he get as Thanks?  
The stupid thief bites him!  
"Who knew where your dirty fingers were before! I could get ill from them, so keep them out of my mouth, or I get to keep them!" Bakura told him with a dark glare and harshly dragged him over to a chair.

"And how did you get Ishizu to let you take that bag with you in the first place?  
Normally she only trusts you as far as she can see you. If you are lucky, otherwise not even _that _far!"  
"I was a really busy Yami already and was early at the shop and got everything we need. Ishizu would have never let me take it with me after kicking me out, so I went to the shop before I came to you!  
But we have to ice everything to make it really sweet, because it is not sweet enough as it is!  
There is not enough sugar in it, and we want him to taste the sugar in it!  
They just don't know how to make it right, so we have to improve them!"

"But how did you get them then?" Bakura asked amazed at the heap of sweets on the table. It was six in the morning, at most, and every shop is still closed!  
"Well, I just went to the shop, knocked with _this _on the glass-door and then it was open…  
So I walked in, took everything we need and then came to you.  
And here I stood before you door, and waited and waited and then waited longer for at last 5, if not 6 full minutes, all alone out in the cold!  
With only the bitter wind as company…  
And just because a thief was so mean to me and tried to kill me and freeze me and make me death!"

Eagerly he nodded his blond spiky head as he showed his Millennium-Rod to show with _what _he _'knocked' _at that door, while he whined about cruel thieves and heartless Hikaris who all try to murder him brutally.

The following two hours they were busy to improve Marik's prey with a mixture of sugar, powdered sugar and even more sugar.  
They drank more of Marik's 'Special-Coffee' and nibbled eagerly on their new creations.  
At first Bakura refused and pressed his lips firmly together, but Marik has always a problem to understand a _'No'_ if he hears it.  
While the thief king tried to protest, and a giggling Marik just shoved one cookie after the other into his open mouth, while he himself ate also more then one of the sugar coated candies and cookies.

The whole time they where busy, Ryou never showed up, but that was no wonder after Bakura's _'effort'_ to tire him out the night before.  
The smaller Hikari was glad that he could sleep a little longer, as long as he didn't hear any explosions and fire alarms from his kitchen.

And so there was no one around to stop the plotting Yamis, as they left the house with a bag full of sugar to terrorize the helpless town…

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
**TBC:  
**+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

_(1) I drink my coffee often like that, but most of the time without the nuts and coconut-flakes. It's not bad, but you are wide away after that. Especially if you can't make a decent coffee, like me. It's often too strong and bitter _


	2. The First Victim

**Warning**! Hyper Yamis armed with candy! Lots of sugar and coffee! And swearing! And strong language!

Thanks for your reviews, I hope you like the next chapter, too

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
**"Yelling"**

**_

* * *

2. The First Victim

* * *

_**

"You know we planed to start with someone else, Marik?"  
"Yes."  
"Because it was my great idea?"  
"Yes."  
"Because it probably wouldn't take so long and because it was _my _idea?"  
"Yes."  
"And because you don't get anything done alone?"  
"Yes."  
"And because you never told me where we are going at the moment?"  
"Yes."  
"And because I don't know how I'm supposed to help you when we are there?"  
"Yes."  
"And because I have better things to do then getting dragged around by you?"  
"Yes."  
"Can you say more then just _Yes_?"  
"Yes."  
**"Marik!"**  
"Yes! I'm here, can't you see me? You should go to an eye-doctor and let him look at you if you can't see the tall, blonde, handsome Yami in front of you! That doctor will give you new eyes, maybe even better ones!  
Or I can go and find some for you, but you have to tell me what color you want.  
Just don't take golden ones, they look stupid and ugly, and there is only one as far as I know…"

For a moment Bakura pondered if he should rip his own hair out in sheer frustration, or if he should tear at the blonde mane in front of him. Marik just happily dragged him away by his wrist without a care if Bakura want to follow or not.

"And _Yes _was good as an answer until now.  
I like _Yes_. _Yes _is good.  
Especially if Malik says it. Or moans it. Or screams it… Or…"  
**"Marik!"**

Startled Marik nearly jumped a bit as Bakura ripped him from a daydream about his Light wriggling and trembling under him, saying _Yes _over and over again.  
"I didn't need to know that, psycho! You will see him again in the evening, when he and the other Hikaris go out together!  
Can't you restrain yourself until then and think about something other then fucking your Light?  
I can do it, too, so stop it and get a move on!"

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot…  
They wait until the evening and waists the whole day, instead of going now like us…  
Malik showed me his costume yesterday, it looks great, and tight… not much fabric in all the right places, if you know what I mean…" he told Bakura with a smirk and a dreamy look in his eyes.

"He looks hot in it, but he told me that he wears it only later as I asked him last night, and he refused to wear it for me!  
Because it's a Halloween costume, and you should wear it on Halloween, and when he meets Yugi and Ryou, they will also wear costumes, and he refused to make an exception, even as I asked really nicely, and that was really mean of my Hikari-Pretty, but I told him I understand, even when I didn't really understand, because he likes it if I understand, and it makes him happy, and that makes me happy, and then we all are happy!

Except for Ishizu, because she is mean and kicks me out, and she keeps Malik away from me, and that makes me lonely, and I can't touch him, but I'm not even allowed to defend myself from her, because she is his sister, and then Malik would be mad at me, and I don't want him to be mad at me.  
Because then he kicks me out, too, and that is even worse, because he wouldn't let me back in through the window then…  
I don't see the difference if he wears it an evening earlier, but its okay, because he will wear it today, and I can look at him as much as I want then, and Ishizu will be away, and I can do what I want if she's not watching all the time.  
And why are we not wearing our costumes, we should, but we don't, and why is that, tomb robber?"

"Maybe because Ishizu kicked you out before you put yours on. And because you woke me up and dragged me out of my warm bed just because you were bored and you need my help with your stupid cookies.  
There was no time for a disguise, and we are more discreet like that anyway!  
It's your own fault for coming that early, so don't whine about it now, or I may feel the sudden need to kick your ass!  
Besides, we can do that later in the afternoon. I don't want Ryou to run around alone after sunset, and he said I have to dress up also if I want to tag along with them!"  
"Awww… how sweet! Our little tomb robber is worried…"

But Marik stopped dead in his tracks before Bakura could hit him over the head for that:  
**"Wait a moment! They are going out? Out where peoples can see them? Dressed up like that? In their little costumes? I don't want stupid humans seeing him like that! What if they ogle that cute little ass of his?"**  
Bakura backed up a little before he answered warily.  
He didn't want to get hit as Marik waved his arms around as if he wants to fly away in his detest.  
"Yes... That's the plan… Since a few days actually… That's why they even got that disguise… To go out on Halloween, like other people too."

**"But I don't want them to see him like that!"** Marik yelled at him before he calmed down a little and said a bit quieter:  
"Only I am allowed to see him like that, or I will have to remove their eyes personally!  
You can have them then, I don't need them. You can keep them or give them away as candy!  
I saw something like that in the shop today; it wouldn't attract any attention since other does that, too. Is there rule against going out like that and stare at my Hikari? There is one, right? There has to be!"

Bakura just shrugged his shoulders:  
"How should I know, I don't need a rule, I have a knife! Make such a rule, if you want one!  
Just see it as Yami- law:  
From Yamis, for Yamis.  
And even our well-behaved little pharaoh follows it…"

The blonde nodded, gripped Bakuras wrist again and dragged him enthusiastically away:  
"Why are you standing around like that? You are wasting precious time, we have to go and do things.  
Lot of things! Important things!"

Shortly after that conversation, they stood before a high wall with a heavy iron gate.  
"You know _he _will never give us anything!"  
"Of course! That's why we are here, after all!" Marik nodded eagerly, as if it was obvious and looked at the camera above the gate.

Marik kept ringing the doorbell and showed a little too many teeth in his smile until a hum showed that someone was listening on the other side of the line.  
**"Trick or Treat!"**  
"Get lost, Marik, or I call the nuthouse, let them pick you up and lock you away, were you belong!" Kaiba growled annoyed at him through the speaker.

Of course he didn't open the gate for them, he didn't want them in the house!  
They are worse then cockroaches to get rid of once you have them inside!  
"But today is…"  
"I don't give a damn, go away or I release the dogs!"  
"Well, you have to wake them up first!" Grinned Bakura and held a Steak up in the camera.  
Kaiba couldn't see the crushed sleeping pills on it, but it didn't take a genius to guess his intention.  
After all, if it were normal meat, Bakura wouldn't show it to him; he would eat it! Raw and un-spiced.

"We will be back and make you pay for that! Mark our words, **We will be back!**  
Because we are allowed to do that today, and there is nothing you can do about it!  
Better you think twice!"

"You have to get in here first before you can do anything, and I have ways to prevent that!" But, just to be sure, the CEO checked again if the alarm was really on and working.  
He had the faint hope that his dog are well trained enough not to eat anything that comes from outside of the gate.  
Not that he really believed it, but one can always hope…

Satisfied Kaiba watched them turn around and go away with the camera. He never noticed that this was way too easy to be true…  
A simply, pointless threat and they just retreat?  
But he didn't have the time to think about crazy Yamis now; he had more important things to do!  
Maybe they are on their way to bother Yami, since their own Hikaris seems to have little to no control over them.

"Are you sure that this is such a great idea?"  
For a moment Bakura though about what he just said, before he shook his head. Of course this is _not _a great idea!  
This is Marik, after all!

Marik, who robbed a candy-store, before he came to 'play' with Bakura.  
Marik, who knees beside him with chocolate smeared all over his face.  
Marik, who grins like a lunatic and bounces impatiently around after eating too many of the cookies and candies they had prepared in his kitchen.  
Marik, who dumped the sister of his boyfriend together with her bed in her pool because she didn't give him sugar…

"Of course I think it is a good idea!"  
"Sure you do! You know that it's better to do this in the dark? When no one can see you?  
Like always you psycho don't know anything!"

"That's not true! I know a lot! I just don't care most of the time! So what's wrong with that, its not like I need to know it, others don't know it either, and they are still alive, except if I kill them, then they are death most of the time. Or dieing. Or both! Or neither…"  
For a moment Bakura wonder if Marik even knew what he was talking about, because he himself didn't have a clue. But then again, this was Marik…  
He's not supposed to make any sense.

"You know, I though it would be easy for the king of thieves to get us in there," Marik said with a sad pout, "but I guess it's too difficult for you. You're whining even more than your Ryou-  
**Autsch!**  
What did you do that for?  
It hurts, and I didn't deserve that!"

Marik rubbed his sore head where Bakura punched him.  
"Don't ever dare to insult my sweet little Light ever again, get it! Not everyone has an insane Hikari like _you_, mine just happens to be gentle and nice! And beside that, I'm not afraid!  
I'm just careful, and that's a difference!"

"If you say so…"  
"Yes, I do! One of us has to use his head to think, and I sincere doubt that you are that one!  
That would be something new, and we don't even have Christmas!  
Everything _your _empty head is good for is as a battering ram to get through the door! And even that is doubtful!"

"That's not true, I think a lot!" But Bakura simply ignored Marik's protest.  
Really, how can you take someone serious if he has a chocolate bar hanging out of his mouth!

"Yes, I already saw what happens when you try to _think_!  
_'His Shortness'_ always kicked your ass into next week and spoil your plans, as soon as you try to _think_!" the thief mocked with a mean grin, while the other Yam just glared at him angrily and gnawed on his bar like a dog on a bone:

"Oh really? As far as I know, the same happens to you all the time! Now shut up and think about a way to get us in, we have a lot to take care of today, and you are wasting our time again!"  
"We have to wait until Kaiba is gone to work, then we can get easily in."  
Pouting the insane Yami shoved a cookie in Bakura's mouth to shut him up:  
"I don't want to wait, I wanna in now!"  
"And you stop feeding me that sugary shit, or I shove it up your ass!"

Quickly Marik put a hand over Bakura's mouth as a big, shiny car rolled out of the gates and slowly away. Both hide under a bush and out of the way, without anyone noticing their presence.  
As soon as the car was out of sight behind a corner, they used the opportunity to dart in before someone could see and stop them.  
With a loud *Clang* the gates closed behind them, and they didn't even need Bakura's burglary talents.  
Everything goes according to plan.

In the garden they found a dozen sleeping dogs spread out all over the place.  
Curious Marik sat down beside a really big one and poked the poor dog in the side. The animal didn't moved and just kept snoring; it just twitched from time to time with its tail as if dreaming something nice.  
"Rich people really have a weird taste in decoration… Can't he use lawn gnomes, like other peoples too?"

Giggling and grinning over their whole faces they knocked on the big front door.  
**"Hello, anybody home?"  
"Happy Halloween, Trick or Treat?"  
"And we even bring the treats!"  
"We promise not to trick you!"  
"You just have to let us in, shorty!"**

"Really?" Mokuba asks with big eyes as he opens the door a little bit. "But Seto isn't here at the moment, and I'm not allowed to let strangers in."  
Marik pouted a little: "But Moki, you know us both of us, we are no stranger!"  
"You are even stranger then most! At last Seto says that!"

Casually Bakura took a bag with sugarcoated Cookies out and looked thoughtfully at it before eating some.  
The powder sugar sprinkled down and over his hand, and he had even some on his nose, as he hands the rest of the bag over to Marik.  
"You want some, too?"  
"Shouldn't you collect them instead of giving them out? At last when you go from door to door."  
"Oh well, you know it's our first Halloween, so we are allowed to make some little errors…" and he held the bag out to Mokuba with a questioning face.

With a smile the dark-haired boy let them in.  
He never thought about that his brother was gone and everybody else, too. Or that those two Yamis are everything but trustworthy…

They promised him sweets, after all, and his big brother always kept an eye on how much sugar the smaller one was eating…  
An opportunity like this is rare and should be used well.  
And Ryou and Marik were his friends, and he also knows the Yamis. They were friendly and never really tried to harm him, so it should be all right, right?  
Right.  
And a little company never hurts…  
Especially if that company brings candies and cookies.

"Tell me…" Bakura laid his arm around Mokuba's shoulder, and Marik did the same on his other side.  
"… your brother didn't give you any candy, right?"  
"Of course not, it's too early for that!"  
"And no chocolate, no lollys, and no cookies either?"  
"No, but…"  
"Then he deserves a prank!"  
"And we will help you!"  
"Because he didn't gave us anything either!"  
"So we are allowed to punish him!"  
"Because we asked him nicely, and he was so mean and cruel to us!"  
"And we already have a plan!"  
"You want to do something great, right?"  
"After all, Kaiba only deserves the best, so we have to do our best!"  
"Only the best is good enough for your big brother!"

Mokuba looked a little overwhelmed from one to the other and didn't know what to say.  
Sure he would like to play a little prank on his brother. It wouldn't hurt Seto to be not quite as serious as normal for one day…  
But by the way they were smirking at him, he was sure they don't plan anything _little_. And he doesn't want him to get hurt…

"I'm not sure…"  
Marik emptied the contents of his big bag on the kitchen table:  
"Eat something sweet at first and you can think about our offer later…"  
Mokuba watched the blond Yami playing around with the coffee-machine, and pondered if he shouldn't better stop him, but then he just let it go.

They could always buy a new one, and it was a long time since they had a visit from someone from the fire department.  
A little bit of panic wouldn't hurt anyone…  
Soon enough the smell of coffee floated through the big kitchen, while the thief and the psycho tried to persuade him to prepare everything.  
It is always easier if he helps them.  
Then at last it wouldn't be their fault alone, and alone the fact that the boy helps them would be enough to push Kaiba's buttons even more and make him furious…

"You know, I don't want him to be too angry…" Mokuba murmured as he played with another cookie before he bites in it.  
He made big eyes as he, too, got a cup of coffee, along with Bakura and Marik himself.  
"I'm not allowed to drink coffee, I'm too young!"  
"Well, then it's a good thing that this is no coffee, but chocolate with _coffee-favor._  
And don't worry, if your brother gets too angry, we will just apologize to him!"

"Apologize?" the boy asked with big puppy-eyes as if hearing the word for the first time, while Bakura beside him yelled unbelievingly:  
**"Apologize! Are you insane, you crazy motherfu-" **  
But before he could rant on, Marik shoved a chocolate bar down his throat. Because since he was busy choking on it, he couldn't protest as Marik stood up:  
"Well, guys, just enjoy your breakfast, I take care of everything else. And when I'm back we can prepare everything!"  
And with a happy wave he skipped out of the mansion…

Mokuba looked up to Bakura, who finally managed it to dislodge the evil candy bar and wash it down with coffee.  
"Is it really safe to do this? Without anyone getting killed, I mean." he asked worried, but the white-haired darkness just petted his shoulder:  
"Don't worry, I'm here. And what can possible go wrong when the great thief king takes care of it?"

Then he looked him up and down.  
"But shouldn't you wear a costume? You are supposed to, you know!" and with a mischievous smile he dragged the shorter one away:  
"But don't worry about it, we have something for you, trust me! Here, take that as supply and come with me." And he gave him a chocolate bar, drunk his cup and then shoved Mokuba eagerly out in his room.  
There gave him an odd bundle of fabric and grinned broadly:  
"Here, put that on! And this, too. And here…"

Marik came back a little later, and found that the atmosphere in the mansion had totally changed.  
Mokuba beamed brightly up at him and tackled him to the ground as soon as he was through the main door:

"There you are again, do you have more candy, we ate them all, and we need more. Can you make more coffee, because Seto never let me have any coffee, he says it makes me jumpy and nervous and I can't sleep and now he can't say anything because he's not here and can't see me and he can't stop me, and I can drink all the coffee I want and I can eat candy for breakfast…"  
All the while he searched in Marik's pockets for anything sweet without caring about the person standing behind the Dark. _  
(Like a little puppy happily begging for a treat with a wagging tail…)  
_

"Where is Bakura?" Marik asked after Mokuba found a packet bubble gum and finally let the Yami get up.  
"He's in Seto's bedroom, he wants to redecorate it, but he doesn't let me help him, he says I'm too small, but I took care of the kitchen instead, and he helped me a bit, but it was my idea, too, and…"

Marik steered his guest in Seto's study and made sure he stayed there, before he took out his chainsaw and skipped away with an insane grin and glittering eyes.  
Bakura wasn't the only one who wants to _renovate _a little, and Mokuba was also enthusiastically working. The two of them had to be a bit careful so they wouldn't get in the way of an excited Marik and his roaring chainsaw, but they managed to avoid any painful and bloody accidents.

Kaiba sat in his office with a bad feeling in his stomach and looked over some papers. Something was bothering him, but he could tell what it was, and it nearly made him squirm in his seat.  
Only _nearly_, thanks god, but it was worse enough as it was. It's just not his day today, even if he couldn't tell way. But maybe it had something to do with an early visit of two troublemakers?…  
As suddenly his phone rang, he nearly jumped in his chair, and swore violently.  
At first he tried to ignore it, what are secretaries there for, after all. They shall work for their money, not sleeping in the office all the time.  
But then he saw that the number belongs to his little brother and he picked it up after all:

"Hey, little brother, is everything all right?"  
All he heard on the other side of the line was giggling.  
"Mokuba, what are you doing?"  
More giggling, and there was a voice in the background, but Kaiba couldn't recognize who it was or what they said.  
"Who is with you? I told you not to let any strangers in when I'm not home! Especially today, when everyone is disguised and you don't know who _is _in the costume."  
"Don't worry, I know who it is…" Mokuba giggled again.  
"And we don't wear a costume!" he heard Bakura calling in the background.  
"Moki, stay where you are! Don't go away, do you hear me, I'm coming home! I'm there in a few minutes."  
Before Mokuba could even answer, he had hung up and stormed out of his office in a hurry.  
He had to get home!

At record speed he drove home, run over the traffic lights at yellow and nearly broke the speed limit on his way.  
Worried he looked around, but except for the sleeping dogs everything seems to be rather normal.  
For a while he tried to call Ryou or Malik, to tell them their Yamis are running amok in his home, alone and irritating, and they should _please _remove them.  
But Ryou didn't pick up his phone, and Ishizu just yelled at him that he should just put Marik to sleep when he gets too troublesome…

Carefully Kaiba opened the door and stopped in horror.  
Before him stood his sweet little brother and beamed excitedly up at him:  
"Hello, big brother, there you are again!  
I thought you planned to stay longer in you office and work, did you get lonely, why are you here, I'm happy that you are here!  
Look who came to visit me, and you, and us, and they even brought me candy, but they do it all wrong, they should collect the candy, not going out and giving them away, but that's okay, because it's their first Halloween, did you know that?  
They never had a really Halloween before, with trick or treat and costumes and candy and all, but they will learn this year and we get to have fun and sugar…  
Bakura even gave me this costume, isn't that nice, what do you think, they say I look nice in it and…"

He twirled happily around and let him look at him from all sides to show off his new clothes.

The dark aired youth wore a short-sleeved _French-Maid_ blouse with a short skirt in black and white.  
Long white stockings reach up over his knee.  
His small white apron was bordered with lace, like the edge of the stockings and his collar, which had a small golden bell on it.  
He had matching white gloves and black patent-leather shoes, which clattered with every step.  
He wore a little make-up and had something sparkling dusted all over his hair and skin, and a white bow in his dark hair…

Bakura and Marik stood behind him and held onto each other, or they would roll on the floor in a mad laughing fit as they watched Kaiba's face.

**"What did you fucking insane psychos do to my little brother?"**  
No, apparently Kaiba was not happy with Moki's new clothes.  
"But Seto, don't you like my beautiful costume even a tiny little bit?" the short boy asked with wide, tear-glistering eyes. **  
"No, I don't like it, and now get out of those clothes!"**  
"You will have to catch me first!" and with that he stuck out his tongue, turned around and run away giggling.

For a moment the CEO just stood there and looked from the laughing Yamis to his escaping brother. He pondered if he should murder them _before _or _after _he captured Mokuba and wrestled him out of those hideous clothes.  
Then his brother won out, and he run after the boy, only sparing a moment to snarl at the Yamis.

"Oh yes, you better watch out where you step, because-"  
But Marik's warning came too late, and Kaiba vanished through a hole in the floor, which was hidden under the carpet.  
Then his head appeared again.  
And then vanished.  
And appeared again.  
And vanished again.

Because Marik had used his big, fine chainsaw to make a big, fine hole in his floor and placed a trampoline under it…  
As Kaiba finally get a hold on the edge of his new hole, the Yamis were long gone to play elsewhere.  
"I kill them both, as soon as I get my hands on their necks, and no begging Hikari will be able to stop me this time! They are as good as death, even if they don't know it…"

But before he could think of more ways to murder them, he suddenly lost the ground under his feet. Because he dangled in a net under the ceiling…  
"Death isn't enough for them! I'm going to torture them! Like, with a 24-marathon of watching Teletubbies, or Sesamstraße, or something! Oh no, I don't let them die, they can't escape me _that _easily!"  
Somewhere in the depths of the house, he could hear tree persons laughing at him, and he looked right in one of his security cameras.  
Someone should see what's going on here, so where were those sleepyheads now…?

As he finally got out of the trap, he run towards the kitchen, where he heard the noises before.  
But before he got there, he slipped on an oil-trace and slithered through an open door.  
He collided with something soft that he couldn't recognize, before the door closed behind him and left him in the dark.  
He noticed that he was in one of the broom closet, and the soft thing was an upright standing mattress. But that was about anything he could identify.

Kaiba pounds against the door and tried to open it, but it stayed close.  
Then he heard a quite scraping somewhere above him and started to swear.  
Great, now he had bugs, rats or something, running around, too!  
As if Marik, Bakura _and _a sugar-high Mokuba, weren't already bad enough!

What he wasn't aware of was the small figure that loomed with a spray can over him. This he noticed as he heard spraying and something wet trickled down on his head.  
Startled he jumped back and trashed out, but only hit the thin air instead of his invisible enemy. Kaiba stumbled back against the door, with gave in under his full weight.  
But he hadn't enough time to be happy about his new-won freedom, as he saw a black skirt from the corner of his eye. It dashed out of the closet and disappeared around a corner before he could get on his feet.  
Mokuba!

He started to go after the boy before he caught sight of his face in a mirror.  
Or better, his hair.  
Which was suddenly painted in a nice, bright neon-yellow…

Kaiba followed him toward the stairs in an angry huff, before he stopped suddenly.  
And not a moment too soon!  
There was a thin rope in the way to trip him.  
"And you really think I'm stupid enough to fall for that? I should…"  
But sadly, he didn't see the buckets flying down to him, until it was too late to get out of the way and they doused him with their content.

At first a bucket of glue, followed by one with red feathers, and the last one with sawdust…  
For a moment Kaiba just stood there and blinked. Then he closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath.

"Okay, calm down… no need to blow up… You're too young for gastric ulcer…"  
Then he calmed down a little and decided to go to a bathroom, instead of making an even bigger mess by running around like that.  
At last, he planned to wash his face, but as he opened the door he had another_ (unpleasant)_ surprise waiting for him.  
Behind the door was a wall of water, which knocked him over.  
Soaps, towels, hairbrushes and lots of other stuff floated out, since someone has filled the room with water.

The wave washed Kaiba backwards and freed him from many, but mot all, of his feathers and leaves.  
He saw Marik surfing on an ironing board, grinning and waving at him:  
"Hey, you! I hope you can swim!" and again he was gone before Kaiba could stop him.  
**"How dare you to float my home! Come back, asshole, so I can flay you!" **  
Of course the Yami refused to do him that favor…

But luckily it wasn't as bad as it looked, the damage wasn't so great, since the water was able to drain off.  
Kaiba noticed that as he was washed down another hole in his floor. As he opened his eyes again, he sat in a big rain barrel, which caught all the water.  
Several rubber ducks float happily around his head, and he noticed a white head sticking through the hole, looking down at him:  
"Hey, are you alive?"  
"Yes!"  
"Damn!…"

Soaked to the bone, with yellow hair, red feathers and leaves still stubbornly sticking to him, Kaiba was not a happy camper.  
He decided to better creep to his room and change into something dry. He was carefully, because he didn't feel like running in another trap, and he simply _knew _that there were more!

He bypassed a hole in the floor and nearly stepped into another one, which was hidden behind the first one. But by now the CEO had a little practice in detecting and avoiding such traps.  
He even dodged another bucket with bright yellow feathers at the stairs, the color exactly matching his hair.  
But he had to sacrifice one of his shoes, as it got stuck on a puddle of glue on the stairs.

Thanks to this caution he made only slowly progress and with a lot of cursing and swearing.  
Until he opened the door to his bedroom…  
"What did you do to my room, you damn…"  
His room upside down.  
Literary!

Somehow the Yamis managed it to nail all the furniture and the decoration to the ceiling, while the lamp stood/hang for unknown reasons upwards from the floor…  
His bed, his closet, the table, pictures, blanket, pillows, everything, everything is upside down!

He walked over to his closet to change, (and maybe search for an ax) as suddenly his blanket came down over his head and stole his sight.  
Someone pushed him around, but he couldn't see whom it was or where he was stumbling. But then the ground got oddly smooth and slippery under his feet, and he landed more or less gentle on his ass and slided down.  
Over and behind him he could hear three voices snicker, and then he was on his way down.  
Giggling, and there was again the smell of chocolate and coffee…

At the end of his glissade he finally managed it to wrestle his blanket from his head and into submission.  
He looked around to orientate himself new, since he didn't know where he had landed now.  
Just that it felt like a waterbed, if the wobbly feeling was anything to go by.

_Sadly his _'waterbed' turned out to be his swimming pool!  
His swimming pool filled with green jello!**  
"Mokuba, I particularly forbid you to try this!"  
**  
**  
"But Marik said I can try it, because you never gave me any candy before you left!"  
"Did he also tell you what I'm going to do with him when I get a hold on him?"  
"But you have to catch me first, moneybags! I wish you luck, we are gone, then!"**  
And then the steps behind the door hurried away, while Kaiba still tried to get out of the sticky mass.  
But due to his struggling and moving he sank in deeper and deeper, he couldn't hold on anything since there was nothing. As he finally made it to the steps with the railing, the stuff nearly reached up to his chest.

He stretched out to the railing, as he suddenly lost his footing and fell face first in the sweet substance. He left behind a nice, clean imprint of his face and looked down at his hands with a snarl:  
"Honey…" he caught sight of a note, written in Mokubas handwriting:

_Attention, freshly painted_

And under it, in Bakura's scrawly writing:

_Be good and eat your desert :-) _

"I hate this damn stuff. I hate those damn Yamis. I hate this entire, god-damned day!" upset and distressed Kaiba crawled out of his pool and shuffled towards the kitchen.  
"Why can't they play somewhere else, and keep my brother and me out of this? He was always such a nice, sweet boy, and now? He runs around in a dress and sprays my hair yellow…"

"Don't worry, we can easily change that!" Bakura whispered behind him, and Kaiba made a run for the kitchen and clashed the door behind him in hope to keep the thief out. Maybe he could catch his breath for a bit before they torture him more.  
What he didn't know is that his sweet little brother left a surprise for him there:

Sadly Kaiba forget to look around, but just sat heavily down on a chair after locking the door. He didn't notice the mousetrap until it latched at his ass.  
Startled he leapt up and held his abused behind, while he braced his other hand on the table.  
And grabbed in a second mousetrap.

**"AUA! God damn that fucking shit to hell!"  
"Hey! Watch your mouth, would you! What kind of example are you for your brother?"** came a voice from above him! From the ventilation system!  
**"I will give you an example, just come down there!"  
"But I don't want to! You are always mean to me, just like Ishizu, even if I never did anything to deserve that, you two are meanies, and you are mean and not very nice!"**  
Clatter above him told him that Marik crawled away, probably to come back later and annoy him even more…

He made a step back and stepped on a skateboard waiting for him. And it made, just like it was supposed to, sure that the young CEO landed ass first in a sea of mousetraps, which snapped immediately.  
Needless to say that it made him even more enraged…

And, how could it be any different, _that _was not the end of it.  
Because he landed exactly beside the stove, which rattled suspiciously, as if it was about to explode.  
He shouldn't be too worried, he knew his brother would never hurt him. Until now everything that happens is just a big mess and bad mood.

But then again, Marik and Bakura are also involved in the whole thing…  
Before he could even react, the backing oven flipped open and coughed up confetti and paper steamer, which rained down at Kaiba and promptly stuck to him.

"Do you need help? Wait, I know just what you need!" came Marik's voice again, and a glance upwards showed the blond head sticking out of the ceiling.  
Before he had a chance to replay, a bucked of water was dumped over his head, and right afterwards another one:

"Now look how you look, Kaiba! Like a little kid, all dirty and soiled. And you claim to be an adult? Even your little brother is tidier then you!"  
**"Do you have even the slightest clue what kind of mess you made in my home?  
I will make sure you clean every little corner until the house is so clean, you can eat from the floor! And you will close every fucking hole you made in my floor, even if I use your empty heads as sledge!  
You will clean up, even if I have to whip you to make sure you make it right!"**

**"You have to talk with my Hikari first, I doubt that he would like it when you come onto me like that! He sees that as his privilege, and I share that option!"**  
"Too much information!" Kaiba growled as he heard Marik crawling away again. He hoped the insane dark would stay away this time.  
But he knew it better…

The water made it even worse, he now left puddles of jello and water everywhere, and leaves and feathers still were all over him, now together with the colorful paper…

For a moment he considered if it wasn't better to leave the mansion altogether and wait outside until the three of them calm down a little.  
He didn't like the idea to allow his innocent brother to play with those… those _monsters_, but at the moment he did exactly what they want him to do, and he couldn't allow that to go on…

Then again, by the strong smell of coffee coming from the kitchen, he doubts that they will come down anytime soon.  
Today?  
'It would be a wonder if the come down from their sugar high sometime this _week_!'  
He cast a glance to the table, with the tree empty cups, the cookies, chocolate and empty wrapping paper of different kind of candies, and he could only guess how much they brought, and how much they ate and drunk…

He hate the though of someone seeing him on the street in this condition, but maybe he could go and get Ryou and Malik to help him. They could at last take their Yamis back, and then he could take care of Moki alone…

He would only ask Yami if anything else fails, because, well, he just didn't like to tell the former pharaoh that he couldn't deal with the situation alone…  
He was halfway on the way outside, as another idea struck him.  
He could use the limo, no one would see him with the toned windows of the expensive car, and he had his cell phone there…  
And surely they didn't think about putting traps in the garage, too…

But suddenly, how could it be different, the floor under him gave in…  
That's not funny anymore!  
Always the same stupid trick!_ (And yet he fell for it again and again… ^_^)_

This time, he landed in an inflatable wading pool, filled to the brim with mud!  
And again there were those damn colorful rubber ducks with their cheery smile on their beak.  
'Somehow I feel like eating roast duck today…' Kaiba thought and ducked a yellow thing in front of him, but it just came back up and seems to mock him.

For a moment he just sat where he was and let his shoulders drop:  
**"How many fucking holes did that insane chainsaw-murderer make in my damn floor?"** Kaiba exploded all of a sudden and hit in the mud, spreading it around even more. **"I'm going to sue you, do you hear me? Sue and murder you! And then I sue your dead body, too!"**  
"I don't know why anyone wants to kill me today…" came a whisper from a certain blond Yami, somewhere above him.

It seems that the three of them were always around to watch him suffer in their weird version of hide and seek.  
That certainly explained the traces of powder sugar all around the mansion, traces Kaiba surly didn't leave there.  
He only left the leaves, sawdust, feathers, water, jello, confetti and paper streamer.

"You want to mess with me, yes? Good, have it your way…" and with that he jumped up and run growlingly to the computer room.  
From there he is able to control the security system in the whole mansion, and all the cameras would show him where they are.  
He forgot completely about Ryou and Malik and calling them for help…

He didn't pay attention to the sugar before, but now he used them to detect and avoid further traps.

He wasn't even surprised to find the guards shackled with handcuffs sitting in a corner.  
By now, nothing could surprise him anymore. Not even if the devil himself would come up and tell him he threw Marik and Bakura out from hell because they got on his last nerves and annoyed the hell out of him.  
No, he would totally understand it.  
'Hell, I would even congratulate him and ask _how _he did that!'

He freed the struggling men from the frosted apples that were used as a gag, and learned that it was _Mokuba _who did this to the poor, unsuspecting men.  
Sure, who else…

"Those empty-headed psychos taint him with their stupid ideas, and their Hikaris don't do a thing to stop them!"  
On one of the screens he could see a black-haired boy in a black-white dress winking and waving at the camera, as if he knows that his brother is watching him.  
Suddenly Marik and Bakura appeared behind him, each threw an arm around his shoulder and laughed at the camera, too.  
Like taking a fucking picture!

"Okay, Seto, never forget: _Murder _is _not _allowed! If you kill them, you get caught and get into more trouble then they are worth!  
You can maybe, maybe torture, bully, torment and harass them." Kaiba said more to himself then to the other men in the room, before he noticed something:  
"They don't have any papers, records, identification or any other document! No one can report them missing, even if they want to, they don't exist officially! The police couldn't to anything if they suddenly vanish…"

He shoved that promising though away for later, he has to find them first, before he could think about getting rid of their death bodies.

"You think you can play with me? Well, we will see about that…" he pushed a few buttons and triggered the burglar alarm:  
All windows and doors to the outside were barricaded and blocked with bars. And inside it was the same, several steel doors closed automatically, so the burglar wouldn't be able to run free in the whole house.  
He would only have a small part of the house to hide, and that makes it easier for the police to find him then…

Just that there was no burglar in this case, just three pests high on sugar and caffeine, and with their heads full of stupidity.  
Kaiba checked every camera until he found them again near his bedroom.  
Bakura kneed before one of the steel doors and searched for a lock that he could break. But sadly there was none, since they are electronically controlled.

**"You! **Make sure I can get there, open the doors for me! But make sure they don't get away, or will have your heads!" Kaiba growled at the guards who looked at him startled and nodded quickly.  
They really didn't like the way the brunet was grinning, but what can they do?  
The poor men watched helplessly as Kaiba took something out of a glass case and weighed it in his hand without stopping him.

Who wants to get in the way of a man having yellow hair, wheeling an ax and looking like the insane murderer from the massacre in a horror-movie?  
He looked like he bathed in a swamp, leaves, feathers and confetti stick in every direction, he was in a bad mood, wet, dirty, and now he had an ax…

Normally it's used in an emergency, when it burns in the house, that's why it is beside the fire drencher.  
But then again, they didn't feel very comfortable getting in his way…  
And so they just let him go on his hunt, and dialed the ambulance so they just have to push one button and they would come, just in case they need them.

Now, that he knows what to look for, Kaiba had no problem to see and avoid traps and get forward without more accidents.  
Every security door opened before him, and he didn't need to even slow down and wait. For now everything went the way _he _wants it!

"That's a security door, you can't open it like that!" he could hear Mokuba's excided voice "They are made so burglars can't run away until the police comes to catch them!"  
"We aren't burglars! We didn't even _plan _to take something away this time!"

_"This time?"_ Kaiba asked sharply, and the three of them turned quickly around to face him.  
"Hey, big brother! Congratulation, you found us, now you are the winner!  
Wanna play again, that was so funny, did you have fun, too!  
Oh please, let us play again, we go and hide, and you have to search for us again!  
But you have to give us a headstart, and this time we make it harder, we don't let you find us again so easily! And you are not allowed to play with _that!"_  
He pointed at the ax still glimmering dangerously in Kaiba's hand.

"No, I don't want to play with you! I finally got you, and now you get what you deserve!  
It wasn't funny, and it wasn't a game, and if one of you insane Yamis moves as much as a finger, I behead you!"  
Bakura and Marik moved slowly over to Mokuba to hide behind him. With their backs to the wall, that was the safest place for the moment.  
With the black-haired boy between themselves and his ax-wheeling brother.  
Mokuba happily ignored Kaiba's dark glare as well as the weapon in his hand and talked on and on:

"Or do you want to drink coffee with us? You know, Marik does it really well, all sweet and yummy, and he didn't even burn down or blow up the kitchen. I thought he would, but he didn't, and there was no smoke and no noise, and we had breakfast together, but I'm sure there is still cake there. We could eat it and we drink more coffee, and maybe we can disguise them also!

Ryou and Malik want to fetch us in the evening so we don't have to go alone, and Yami and Yugi and Bakura and Marik will come with us, too, and we will have lots of fun and get candy and play pranks!  
You _will _join us, right? Since you are already masked so greatly as a swamp monster, it shouldn't be in vain.  
But isn't it a bit early for that, its not even noon, or are we going somewhere else before? Where are we going, will there be cake, when will we be back, when are we going and what will we do there?

Oh, oh, oh, and you know what else?  
I can keep my costume, because Bakura says it fits me so good, and that I look nice, isn't that great? I don't need to change before we go!"  
It was obvious that the boy had lots of sugar and caffeine, or he wouldn't be able to talk so much with breathing so little.

**"You will change, and you will do it right now! Out of those clothes, immediately!"  
"Hey!** You know that you are talking to you brother, and that he is underage, right?"  
Cold, blue eyes glared at Marik, who just smirked at him and waggled his finger:  
"You should better find someone your own age, and someone who's not related with you. You should better make sure no one hears you talking like that, or the cops put you in jail until you're too old to remember what to do with a nude guy."

That was probably not the best thing to say to a guy with an ax in his hand and murder shining through in his eyes…

"Any other last words that I should tell your Hikaris, before I make dog food out of you?"  
"But, Seto, they are my friends!" Mokuba protested "They were nice to me the whole time, and kept me company and gave me sweets and a new costume….  
You can't just go and kill them, that would be mean and unfair and not very nice and you can't do that, they will lock you away and I don't want to be alone, I want to go out with you and play trick and treat and with costumes and…"

And Kaiba calmed down slowly after looking into those dark, moist puppy-dog eyes, looking up at him like a little puppy that would never do any harm and just wants to be cuddled.  
Kaiba never stood a chance against them.

"Don't worry; we even left an apology for you, in your study. Now smile a little, no reason to be so mad." Bakura cut in, while Mokuba grabbed the ax from Seto's unresisting grip.

While Kaiba glared at the thief, Mokuba used the opportunity to go and hide the weapon under his bed.  
Happily bouncing he took off to his room, since the alarm was over and all the doors open again, and left anything else to his big brother.  
He had better things to do for now.  
Like, searing for more candy, or looking if there was any coffee left before Seto could take it away from him.

**"I don't want a fucking apology, I want you gone!  
And I want it now!  
Or better, I want you gone yesterday!  
I never even wanted you in my home to begin with!  
I don't want you in my house, my garden, and especially I don't want you two around my little brother!  
Fuck off! Or I swear I will not need a damn ax, or even my bare hands, I rip you apart with my teeth!" **  
Mokuba giggled as he heard him yell through the halls.

"Somehow I get the feeling he don't likes us!" Marik pouted sadly, and Bakura nodded agreeing: "Yeah, I get that feeling, too. I just don't know why that is…"  
**"Out!"**  
"Okay, okay, we know when we are not wanted."  
**"Why are you here then in the first place?  
I will declare open season on you, if I ever catch you on my ground again! The next time, the guard will use armed munition!"  
**

"Just don't forget to look in your study. There is a little something waiting for you…" they both called over their shoulder as they turned around to run away and pester someone else, before Kaiba could get really angry _(and what would they call all his yelling then?)_

As he turned, he noticed that his brother used his distraction to get away again. Well, he could talk with him tomorrow, when all that sugar and caffeine wears off.  
The whole mess was not the Yamis fault _alone_, after all, even when they have had enough sugar themselves…

Reluctant he stood now before the door of his study and considered if he really should or even wants to go in there.  
After everything that happened today, that _'apology' _as most likely just another trap, and he had enough of them for one day.

If this day would be over right now, he wouldn't really mind it all too much…  
But then again, he could go in there and just get it over with, if it's just another prank. Or else he went in there tomorrow, he would get wet, dirty or what else, and get a bad mood all over again.  
And it couldn't get any worse anyway…

Slowly he opened the door and made a quick step back, in case something fell down or jumps him.  
But nothing happened.  
Carefully he stuck his head through the door and looked around, but still, nothing happened.  
Finally, he stepped full inside.

A blond head shoot up, and honey-colored eyes starred in relieve at him, before widening at his attire:  
"Ähm… nice costume… as what are you going, a swamp monster?"  
Here, in the middle of his study, sat Joey, tightly bound to his chair with duct tape and was clearly relieved that finally someone showed up to let him go.  
On his head sat a pair of soft, golden doggy-ears, matching his hair color perfectly, and a fluffy dog tail hung from his belt nearly down to the floor.

"One question… why am I here?" Joey asked, and Kaiba just shook his head as he walked up to him:  
"How should I know? Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that, seeing that you are in my house?"  
"I don't know…. I was at home, there was a knock at the door, and the next thing I know is that I sit in your chair and can't get way!  
And outside there are weird noises, and you show up covert in mud like a pig."

Kaiba noticed a big bow with a note attached to the fake-tail, and kneeled down beside him to get a better look at it.  
He snatched it away without freeing Joey and looked at the familiar, scrawly writing.

He also noticed the leather collar around Joey's neck, as well as the dog-tags with Kaiba's name and address on it.  
A lash hung from the collar and tied him to the table leg, and doggy treats lay on the table.  
"Hey, what do you have there? What is it?"  
Joey tried to turn his head back to look what Kaiba held there, but he couldn't move far enough.  
And Kaiba wasn't any help since he didn't answer him…

_'Have fun with you new puppy, but don't overdo it!  
You have to train him first so he get used to it!'_

'Maybe I think twice about killing you…' Kaiba thought as he stood up again.  
Somehow Joey didn't like the smirk slowly spreading over Kaiba's face a bit…

_**

* * *

TBC:

* * *

  
**_

_I'm really sorry that I wasn't able to finish this on time, and that I'm still posting it after Halloween is over, but I don't really care and will finish it anyway… if peoples still want to read it is another question…  
_


	3. Even More Victims

**Warning!** As the title says_ 'Even More Victims' _  
The Yamis are together in a mall, with other peoples and animals...  
And still without their Hikaris to keep them out of trouble!

I don't own Yugioh, and I mentioned McDonalds only at the side, I don't own that, either. I also don't own a cloth, book or pet-shop, or anything along the line.

No animals were injured in this chapter.  
But I guess you can't say the same about humans... These are Marik and Bakura on the loose, sugar-high and without supervision, after all...  
And there will be swearing, and the threats of bloody, messy deaths...  
And candy!

I know, I should post a Christmas-Story insteat of this, but it didn't work like I wanted it, so I put it away for this year _(or until I next feel like writing on it... Which may as well be in the middle of the summer, if a plot-bunny deside to bite me)_...

Have fun reading it, if you still feel like reading a Halloween-Story, as a little break to all that christmas-stuff all around ^_^

* * *

_**3. Even more victims.**_

* * *

"Okay, that was rather funny, but now I'm hungry!" Bakura said as they fled hastily from Kaiba's mansion.  
Marik lift his shirt and patted his tummy sadly: "Yes, we are a little hungry, too, aren't we?" he asked and his stomach growled in response. The insane Yami pats it and pouted a bit: "Don't worry, I'm going to feed you soon..."

Bakura just rolled his eyes, but still walked into the mall and toward the food section.  
He looked around with sparkling eyes like a little child on the Christmas morning: So many peoples.  
He could clearly see them before his inner eye, running away from him and against walls, falling over railings and jumping out of windows just to get away as quickly as possible.  
And all the while he would stand over them on the first floor and watch everything, his arms outstretched and laughing mad and evilly at their panic.

The thief king didn't even notice that he really started to laugh out loud for no apparent reason.  
Marik blinked over at him confused from the side: "And here people call me insane..."  
But he, too, started to laugh, even if he had no clue why.  
It's just kind of catching...

As he heard the noise, Bakura shut up and shoot Marik and curios look: "And why are _you _laughing now?"  
"I don't know, do I need a reason? I never needed a reason before, why do I need one now? And if I have none, can I get a reason from you, since I need a reason?"  
Then he scratched his head confused:  
"Ähhh... Actually, a reason for what?  
You are mean, Bakura, you are just trying to confuse me!  
Why do you do that?

Anyway, I can't think properly when I'm hungry and my poor tummy growls so loud, I can't think with all the noise!  
Come on, I want food!" He whined as he ignored Bakura's dark glare and he dragged him happily away with him.

But suddenly they noticed a door on the side, with the bright red words_ 'Do not enter!' _over it.  
Both looked at the letters, then at each other, and then at the letters again, identical smirks on their faces.  
Food was forgotten for the moment, since they found something more interesting.  
"Do you see the same thing I see?"  
"If you see an invitation to go in and take a look, then yes, I see the same thing as you..."

Quickly Bakura looked right and left before he opened the door and slipped inside.  
Curios and pondering Marik watched the peoples walking by.  
How many of them will give them sweets later, and how many will they have to play a prank on?  
He didn't notice that Bakura wasn't there anymore until he grabbed him by the collar and dragged him through the door:  
"What the hell are you doing, do you want us to get caught? I don't want to get kicked out of here; I have some plans for those pathetic mortals! If you mess it up, you don't need to worry about your hungry stomach, because I cut it open and you will never ever need to eat!"

And then the door closed behind them...

The hall before them had duller lights then the rest of the mall where the customers are, with all its bright lights and the big glass roof.  
This hall seems to be for there only for worker, for the security guards or for the fire department or doctors, in case of an emergency.  
So they can reach the shops through the back doors should something happen.  
_(Like two sugar-high Yami's running amok…?) _

It wasn't long before they found the headquarter of the security guards at the end of the hall.  
And to take it over was really child's play, with Marik and his nice, shiny, golden toy.  
"If Kaiba can do that, then we can, too!  
How hard can it possible be to push a few buttons and close a few doors, so no one can escape us!"

They sat down with wide smirks behind the big, pretty, colorful blinking consoles, while the guards waited with blank eyes and empty faces in a corner for orders.  
Orders, which hopefully will never come...

"Hey, Bakura, do you think I can push this button? This nice yellow one over there, with all the blue ones around it?" Marik asked with his head tilt to the side and he pointed with his finger at a certain button.  
The thief shoots him a short look and then just hit down with his fist at the button. That he also got Marik's finger was _'pure coincidence'_.  
And of course he was _not _laughing about Marik's cry of pain.  
Of course not!  
It was just _pure coincidence_ that he has just now remembered something funny...  
Marik shoot him a hurt, moping look.  
Which of course got ignored by Bakura, like always.

Nothing happened...

Bakura and Marik blinked confused at each other:  
Such a nice, colorful, bright, blinking, peeping button, and then nothing happens?  
How mean!...

Sulking Marik crossed his arms over his chest: "That's sooo mean! The button doesn't like me, it doesn't do anything! Tell him to do something, I want it to do something!  
I demand it, or I go and tell my Light about it!" He whined, and Bakura rolled his eyes:  
"Then try another button, if it means so much to you! And stop whining and crying, are you a Yami or a toddler?"

Marik stopped whimpering and hit a few times with his flat palm at the console. He growled threateningly, and luckily he got a reaction this time:  
The lights in the whole building started to flutter, and the green signs of the emergency exits blinked happily.  
The escalators stopped suddenly while the electronic doors at the entrances opened and closed randomly.  
But that was about all.  
No fleeing humans, no sudden fire or explosions, no floodings and the roof didn't cave in either.  
It was somewhat disappointing...

By now the tomb robber found a microphone to play with. Normally it was used to make announcements at the whole mall at the same time in an emergency...  
Marik looked at him with wide eyes: "What do you think, could you call this an emergency?  
I mean, it is about our candy!  
You could call this an emergency, right? If not, I can make one out of it, I'm good at causing emergencies, I have lots of experience with that!"  
The white-haired Yami grabbed the microphone and coughed a bit for his _'great performance'_.  
He didn't pay any attention to Marik beside him, who jumped up and down on his chair like a little monkey, wanting to have a turn as well.

"Welcome, my pathetic- I mean _my dear_- mortals!  
Now listen, and listen well, because this is the great king of the thieves speaking to you!"  
"And Marik is of course also here! Hi, can you hear me? I'm here, too, so don't forget about me! I will come and get you all!" Marik cut in happily and tore the microphone from Bakura's hand to say something, too.  
But sadly he couldn't keep it for long, as the thief got it back with a snarl:  
"Just ignore that psycho; you just have to worry about him when you ever meet him out in the streets in dark and moonless nights.  
And not for very long, then, because he is always quick with the kill.  
He has no sense for the fine details, that Yami.  
Everything has to be quick, quick, and he never makes time to really enjoy it!  
You have to take your time, instead of just making a quick bloodbath, leaving a lot of traces and body-parts behind and in the end maybe even get your Light in trouble for it because some crazy asshole confuses us.  
You have to enjoy the cries and the torture and still work clean and properly!"

He cast him a reproachful glare as the spiky-haired Blond tried again to get a hold on the shiny microphone to say something stupid and pushed his wandering hand away.  
As he noticed that he got rather sidetracked Bakura shock his head with a growl.

"Well, whatever, you can worry about him when the time comes.  
But for now you will listen to me, and try to understand and remember my words:

As you may, or may not, know:  
_Today is Halloween!_  
And what does that mean for you, my dear little humans out there?  
Exactly, that means_ Tick or Treat!_  
You have now the great honor and the unique pleasure to give us all your candy!

Or we are allowed to play an, in our eyes, harmless little prank!  
Not that this is something bad, not for us at last.  
But I'm not so sure if it's so very good for you if we do that, because someone told me that what _you_ understand as harmless is something different then what _we _understand as harmless.  
So let me get this straight: Harmless by_ our definition!_  
We will let the worst nightmare you can think of seem like a garden full of unicorns and rainbows and fluffy little bunnies.  
We will show you the living hell, while blood rains from the sky and Kaiba kills little puppies by smiling at them!  
Or we simply send you to the shadow realm.  
It is your decision, so do whatever you want.  
After all, you have to live with the consequences.

You can leave our candy beside that big fountain in the middle of the mall, if you want to survive this day with your body, soul and sanity intact.  
Believe me when I tell you that we know a lot about hell, and the shadow realm, since we go there for our vacations until they have enough and throw us out!  
And I sincere doubt that you will like it there, I will make sure of that!  
Even if I have to give Marik a fucking flamethrower!

We Yamis have taken over this mall, and now we await the reward for our hard work and all the effort.  
And since we are generous and noble, we will give you exactly 10 minutes!  
Thank you for your attention, and happy dieing- I mean _Halloween- _  
_Happy Halloween!"_ Bakura corrected himself quickly.

"Because you can die _after _you delivered our reward!" he muttered after he put the microphone to the side, so the people couldn't hear him anymore.

In the meantime Marik stopped sulking around and drew on the security guards with permanent marker. Glasses, beards, black teeth, like a little kid he sat beside them and giggled the whole time.  
If he wasn't allowed to help Bakura with his announcement, then at last he wants to occupy himself otherwise...

He had looked up curiously for a moment as he heard his own name and flamethrower in the same sentence, but it seems it was just an empty threat, so he went back to painting his masterpieces.  
A quick search through the thief's pockets had proofed that he didn't have a flamethrower with him.  
And flamethrowers are bigger then a pant pocked, you can't hide them in there.  
Unfortunately.

'Except if you have really big pants.  
Or really big pockets.  
Or big pants with big pockets.  
Hmmm... I wonder if a clown can hide a flamethrower in his pants...  
Or a mascot from TV, by the sport games, they are really big.  
I bet they have big pockets if you give them pants...

I could also put Malik in such a costume, then I could have my Light _and _the flamethrower at the same time and I could play with both…  
But then I wouldn't see him properly, with all the weird fur in the way. That's not good.  
But nobody else would be able to see him. That's good.

Or I put myself also in that costume, we both fit into it, they are really big after all, and my Hikari is so small.  
I could touch him and pet him and kiss and stoke and bite him, and no one would notice, since we hide both in this big mascot-costume.  
But then the flamethrower would get in the way!...  
Damn it, but then again, I wouldn't really need it, since Malik would be with me to occupy me...'

Marik giggled happily as he saw a full football stadium before his inner eye, and right in the middle of it and in the center of the attention: A big, shaggy bear-mascot with a big, fat flamethrower in his paws.  
The mascot would stagger and struggle, seemingly drunken and out of control, and it let fire rain down at the player and audience with a happy smile on the furry face.  
No one would see the two Blondes who are rather busy in the costume.  
Well, Malik would be in the costume, while Marik would be in more then _just _the costume...

The spiky haired Yami woke up from his daydream with a start as someone hit him over the head:  
"Are done here soon? There isn't even room left on their faces, and that visages don't become any prettier, no matter how much you paint on them.  
And you never were a great artist to begin with. You just make it worse!"

The two psychos gave the peoples enough time to buy and believer the candy before they also went to the fountain to collect them.  
Behind them the security guards finally came back to life and didn't know what happened to them.  
They just felt like they woke up from a dream and didn't know what happened to them. They looked around and instantly started to fight with each other after seeing their new war paint...

But sadly for the two sugar high Darks, things didn't went according to plan for them, because they found out that absolutely nobody took their _'friendly request'_ to heart!  
There was not a single piece of candy, no one took them serious!

Sad and disappointed Marik dropped rather gracelessly down at the floor and sulked:  
"That's so mean, no body ever gives us candy!  
Malik said that you get candy on Halloween if you ask peoples, but we always ask them, and we never get anything!  
It's mean and unfair and not very nice, and what are we doing if it keeps up in the evening, too?  
What if they don't want to give our sweet Hikaris any candy, they will be upset and sad, and I don't want Malik to be sad, that always makes me sad, too. And when I am sad, I have to kill someone to get happy again...  
And besides, what kind of Yami would I be if I let my Light be sad, I would be a really bad Yami!  
But I don't want to be a bad Yami, I want to be a good Yami, and make Malik laugh and make him proud of me because I'm a really good and nice and decent Dark..."  
Marik clung to Bakura's leg like a little monkey and looked up to the thief with big, wet eyes and shivering lip:

"I don't want my Hikari sad, I am a good Yami, right, and Hikaris with good Yamis are happy and love them and take them to their bed and let them have their way with them, and they tell their sisters not to hit them with their baseball-bats over the head, right?…" He snivels pitifully into Bakura's jeans.

"Hey, have you already forgotten that we are allowed to punish them? Besides, we can give them something better then stupid candy to suck on.  
We just have to cheer them up tonight when we all lie in our warm beds and hold our Hikaris in our arms..." Bakura remind him and tried to shake him off his leg.  
"You are right!" and in not even a second he was up from the floor and grabbed Bakura's sleeve with a wide grin once more on his tanned face: "Come on, we need something to eat! Don't just stay around all day, move your ass, so we can start to torture those meanies for not giving us candy and making Malik sad!"  
All tears already forgotten he dragged Bakura happily through the mall. Bakura tried to tell him that Malik was probably still at home, and the peoples never did anything to the blonde Light, but Marik either didn't hear him or just ignored him…

"Hey, wait up; we need a few things for later!" That was the only warning he got from the Thief, before Marik found himself on his ass after the other pulled hard on his wrist.  
Confused he starred up into a colorful shop window:  
"A pet shop? But Bakura, I want something finished... We have to kill and maybe even cook them first, and I don't want to wait that long!"  
"I'm not talking about food, you damn moron!  
But after eating we want to play some more with those cheating humans who don't play by the rules and give us all their candy, right?  
Or do you want to run home and hide under your Light?"

"Of course not! Then again, it sounds not so bad...  
Actually, I would certainly not complain, you now, but well...  
Here and now is maybe not the best of all times? Not that I would push him away if he suddenly shows up here and tells me that he wants me.  
I would never dream of it, because I'm not insane, and I can never refuse him anything...  
Whatever he wants, he deserves to get it.  
And I'm sure I could find a dark and undisturbed corner for us to take proper care of him...  
just a little fun as break from our work, and we work hard today, so I deserve a little alone time with my Malik...  
Or we just cast the peoples out of a bed-shop, the ground would be softer there, and he could ride me when I'm under him, I like how he looks then…"

Again Marik got that dreamy look as he thought about Malik; his tan, hot skin; the silky blond hair; his husky voice calling out his name when he co-  
**"Marik!"  
"What?" **Marik jelled back, blinking confused and he wondered where his Hikari had gone suddenly. But then he saw Bakura's knowing smirk and remembered where he was and what they were talking.  
"But shouldn't we better do something else right now? And you know as well as me that I would never send a Hikari away if he wants or need me really badly..._ (1)_  
Not right now, but later...  
_Damn it to hell, you know exactly what I mean!  
_

And anyway, leave Malik out of this or I have to bite you!  
You know perfectly well that I can't go home at the moment because Ishizu is still mad at me and guards her innocent little brother from the big, bad Yami!  
She told me that she has that sharp knife under her pillow waiting for me, and that she cuts my little Marik away!  
How cruel can a single woman be? I mean, she always looks nice to other peoples, but then she goes and says such mean things and scares poor Yamis!  
And how can I play with Malik when I don't have anything to play with him?  
He would be even sadder as when he doesn't get candy today!"

And with that the blond Yami marched in the pet shop and was welcomed by a concert of animal sounds.  
"Looks like they still remember me…" he grinned and smirked into a tank with fishes, which turned around startled and hide under their plants. Only a few lonely bubbles proved that there were more then a few plants alive in the water.

Marik looked into a cage where cute little bunnies looked up at him with big, black eyes.  
Marik licked over his lips and his stomach growled yet again to remind him that it still wants to be feed.  
The poor animals seems to notice that this man was not here to cuddled with them, but that they were yet again on someone's menu card .  
They fled into the farthest corner as the Yami reached into the open-to-the-top cage.  
But then they got unexpected help from the thief king, who grabbed his arm and dragged him away:

**"Are you insane? Not all there, with loose screws, the light not all on? Have you lost your mind?**  
You don't really want to touch those beasts, right?"  
"But Bakura, I'm hungry _now_! And they look so tasty and yummy, and you take so long to get us the promised food. I am hungry now, not later, but you keep making detours, and my poor little tummy makes angry noises, and I'm afraid when he growls at me like that!  
I want him to stop that and that he's nice again!"

Bakura grabbed Marik's arm a little harder and shock him a little, since the other didn't seem to understand his point, and how important it is.  
More important than his stupid stomach and its fucking growling!  
"You don't want to touch them, believe me! Those monsters may look cute and nice and harmless, but that deceives!  
Under all that soft fur and the innocent gaze hides a biting, mischievous, homicidal monster!"

Marik just gave him a disbelieving look:  
"Don't you think you overreact a tiny little bit?  
I mean, after all you gave your Hikari one of them as a present at Valentines day? _(2)_  
And somehow I doubt that Ryou likes wild, bloodthirsty animals, which he can feed with unpopular visitors or irritating door-to-door sellers; or small, annoying-as-hell pharaohs.  
He is not like my Malik, after all... No one can be as perfect as my Hikari-Pretty…"

"That was just a stupid accident! It was never supposed to survive that day!  
What do you think why I know what kind of savage monster it is at the bottom of its black soul?  
I made a mistake and thought of it as harmless and stupid, and up to this day I still pay the price for that!  
Believe me, they are not harmless and nice and cute, they are not cuddly animals, on the contrary!  
A Hikari may be able to tame it, I don't know how they do it, but they all can that... Must be some kind of Hikari-thing...  
Like playing shadow games is a Yami-thing…  
But as soon as the Light turns away or is out of sight the cute little fluff-balls mutate to bloodthirsty beasts and show their true, horrible, terrible face!"

Bakura dragged him further away from the cages and looked around in all directions: "Never, ever turn your back at them, or they will instantly try to eat you!  
All the vegetables they always eat are nothing more than a side dish and you are the main course!  
When you pass them, they will watch you and ponder what part of you they should bite off first! They are devious and snaky, never underestimate them, or that will be the last mistake you ever make!"

And with that dragged Bakura the hungry Marik finally away from his 'food'. He kept looking right and left to make sure no bunny could run around freely and maybe make an ambush and kill him from behind...  
_(A little paranoid, poor dear... *pat his head*)_

The thief told Marik to open his bag and hold it for him while he 'shopped'. They had grabbed it from the kitchen table on their way out, and Bakura stuffed it now with several things and even real, living animals:

Doggy treats, birdseed, mechanic toy mice, a clear plastic container with chirping grasshoppers, and even several thin, small snakes. The pale animals hissed upset as the tomb robber laid them carefully on top of everything.  
He didn't want to hurt them; they should help them a little later, after all...

Of course they didn't went unnoticed for long, and soon an agitated man stood before them and asked when they plan to pay, how they plan to pay for all that stuff, what they are even doing, and how long they plan to stay in the shop, since they upset the animals.  
And the shopkeeper as well, but he didn't dare to say _that _out loud.  
Instead he waved around with his hands, jumped up and down in front of the Yamis and pulled at them as they ignored him.

Bakura simply ignored him and looked interested into the birdcages, while Marik rolled his eyes.  
He tipped Bakura in the arm with the pointy part of his Millennium-rod: "Hey, can I shut him up? He is so annoying with all his barking and yowling, like those stupid small dogs who look like starving rats _(4)_"  
"Why? He's kind of funny…"  
"Hey, do you even listen to me? I'm talking to you, so stop ignoring me!"  
But Bakura ignored him anyway and simply pushed him away like an annoying insect, swearing and threading under his breath.

And before anyone could stop him, the thief opened the cages: Parrots, budgies, cockatiels, chickadees and many other birds flew exited away into freedom.  
An especially gorgeous and big blue parrot sat down on the shopkeeper's head, shock his feathers and them screeched as loud as he could.

A few of the small birds nearly fell out of the air in shock before they fled out of the open door in blind panic, to cause chaos and confusion in the rest of the mall.  
Laughing Marik let all the rodents out, because it would be mean to punish them just because they don't have wings like the birds...

The poor seller didn't know which animal to case first, or even what he should do now.  
"Damn, they are going to fire me, I can already pack my stuff, this is my end, they are so going to make me pay for it... But maybe the boss doesn't notice all the birds missing. But maybe he notice and fries my ass...  
I should at last try to catch them, maybe they have pity if they see that I really tried to get them back, I have to hurry."  
Distraught he pulled at his hair as finally the insects, which they sell as food, got also released thanks to a few hits with the Millennium-rod.  
As the poor man realized that his running-in-circles didn't make anything better, he just let himself fall down in the corner. He hides his face in his hands and wept, while the Yamis shooed the animals out the door, so they know where to run...

Finally Marik and Bakura, too, left the shop, but Bakura couldn't help but stop for a moment at the bunny-cage: "You see, that's what you get for being evil and devious little bastards. Everyone else can flee, and just you have to stay and wait for the cook to get you! It's your own fault, and just what you deserve!  
To end as a snack. Maybe even as Marik's snack, that would be funny, wouldn't it?"  
He mocked the fluffy animals and stuck his tongue out. At last, until a small, white one got curios and sat up on its hind legs to sniff up to him._  
(And he has such good experience with the white ones ^_^)  
_

Bakura tripped a step back and knocked a self with bags of cat litter over. The startled thief swore like a trooper and shook his fist at the little rabbit with the floppy ears.  
Quickly he turned around and run out after Marik, who was already waiting for him, tapping his foot impatiently.  
"I told you that furballs are evil! One of them just tried to jump and eat me!"

"Damn, don't talk about eating! I'm hungry~" Marik whined again and totally ignored Bakura's pale face as his poor, starving neglected tummy made noise again...  
"Okay, okay, we take a break. But only a short one, get it?"  
Marik nodded exited and hopped over to a McDonald restaurant, Bakura in his tow.

"Do you have money? I think they want money, and I don't have any, and they don't give us anything if we have no money, but I'm starving. My tummy is mad at me, but I don't like it when someone is mad at me, especially if it is my tummy, or my Light, or worse- both…"

All the while he fidgets around Bakura until the thief had enough and grabbed him by the collar:  
**"Okay!** Okay, I will think of something! But stop your stupid prancing, or I will break every bone in your brainless body!"  
Marik pouted offended, but stood like a good boy behind Bakura in the line.  
Bakura showed him a few notes, which of course belonged to someone else until a few moments ago.  
But it's really not hard or a challenge to swipe them in such a crowd.  
He was just lucky, that Ryou didn't see that, he always gets upset about such unimportant and needless details...  
'Although I have to admit that he is rather cute when he's upset, with his blushing cheeks and the sparkling eyes. And he always pouts when he notices that he doesn't look threatening, but more like he wants to beg me to ravish him...'

"That's not your money, shouldn't you use your own money, Ryou always says that, and you should listen to your Hikari, they know such things better-"  
"I rightfully stole it, and that makes it mine now, so shut up or your tummy can eat itself!  
And if you even think about telling Ryou something about this then I will get a tacker and tack your big, insolent mouth close! Is your little birdbrain able to understand what I say, or do you need a demonstration?"

Marik shot him a hurt look, but didn't dare to say anything.  
Ishizu threatened him with the same thing, and she even dragged him to a hardware-store and showed him a big machine. Somehow he didn't like the look of it.  
At last not when it was directed against his own person...

"2 Cokes!" Bakura growled unfriendly to the over-friendly seller as it was their turn.  
Behind him Marik started to whimpers and whines like a little puppy begging for a treat.  
He plucked at Bakura's shoulder, and started to push and pull him as he still got ignored:  
"Bakura! Hey, Bakura! Bakura, can you hear me?  
I'm talking to you, Bakura!  
Bakura, Bakura, Bakura.  
Ba-ku-ra!"

The not-so-sane Yami hopped impatiently from one food to the other, and the cashier starred pass Bakura at the Blonde who acted like a little kid, while Bakura simply ignored him as if he didn't see or hear anything from him.  
That's something you learn automatically if you spent enough time with the crazy psycho.  
Ignore him and he will go away.  
Or he will try to kill you in his boredom...

Bakura gave him his drink, and Marik just starred at it as if he doesn't know what to do with it. He looked from the cup to the young man behind the counter, who looked back at him with wide eyes.  
Marik bared his teeth and earned a startled squeak from the shivering man.  
The Yami then tilt his head to the side and blinked puzzled at this reaction.  
What's wrong now, he just tried to be friendly and nice and smiled at him, no reason to be scared and nearly piss his pants and faint...

Bakura paid for their drinks and dragged Marik by his collar over to an empty table. The Blonde still whimpered and stretched his hands toward the counter with the open kitchen behind it:  
"I am hungry, I want food, my tummy demands to be feed, come on, just a few burgers, they don't even need to be cooked, I eat them raw, you said you are going to feed me when I'm good, and I was good, no one here is dead, so I want something to eat!  
I deserve food, or I bite you, I can do that, you know?  
Donuts or Muffins...  
My poor starving tummy don't like you one bit, and I don't like you either, you are trying to kill me and take my Hikari-Pretty away, you cruel thief!  
Hikari-stealing meanie!  
I want food! I want, I want, I want, I-"

**"Drink you Ra-damned Coke and give me that fucking cup before I shove it down your throat and kill you for real!**  
I show you something funny, and you even get the chance to play with your new friend over there!" The tomb robber snarled and drank his own Coke down. He didn't notice that he mashed it in his hand until it was too late, and he tossed it away. One cup should be enough anyway...  
He nodded over to the counter to said 'friend', where the seller still shuddered and watched them fearfully. It seemed that for some reason he didn't trust his two customers...

Eagerly Marik followed his example and emptied his cup before he shoved it over to Bakura, who did something with it under the table. He wouldn't show or tell Marik what it was, but by the way he kept smirking it had to be something good, and for a moment he forgot his empty tummy and smirked back.

Bakura indicated him to follow him and strolled back to the counter, where he looked at the seller with a glare as dark as only a Yami could do it.

"Hey, I have a complaint!" Bakura bickered at the man with a devilish smirk, causing the man behind the counter to step back and look around, seeking help from his colleagues.  
Where are those cowardly bastards if you need them?  
He may be used to a certain degree of insanity from his customers, but those two surpass everything by far!

Again Marik stood behind the a little shorter tomb robber and looked over his shoulder so he wouldn't miss anything. All the while he was grinning over his whole face, in his slightly insane way, as if he wants to bite someone.

"Y-Y-Ye-es? H-H-Hoo-ww ca-ca-an I-I he-hel-pp y-y-you..." stuttered the unlucky fellow, and Bakura handed him his big cup: "Take a look at this, and then you know how you can help me!"  
Trembling he took the cup and peered under the cover…  
"Ahhh!" With a loud shriek he lost his hold on the cup as he noticed that nothing liquid was in it, but something crawling and chirping:

The big cup was filled to the brim with grasshoppers, who jumped away and over all tables as they finally got a chance to flee.  
A few women shrieked as they saw the crawlers, while their children run after them with a happy squeal to catch and stroke them or take them home as their new pets.

Decoyed from the commotion came the manager and yelled for an explanation.  
Marik immediately grabbed him by the collar and shock him a little, just to make sure he had his undivided attention:  
"He sold us bugs!" and he pointed wildly at the poor, innocent seller, "I ordered Coke, but he gave me bugs, and then he threw my cup away!  
If I want bugs, I say that I want bugs, but I want Coke, so I said that I want Coke, but he gave me bugs anyway!  
I didn't want them but I got them, why do I get something I don't even order and don't even want, when I order bugs I don't get them!  
And my Hikari said that I never ever can get bugs here, even if I order them, are you trying to tell me that my Light lied to me, I hope you don't want to say that, because if you do, I will eat you, get it!  
If you dare to claim that I am going to eat you, do you hear me, I eat you raw and unboiled!  
Because my Hikari-Pretty would never lie to me, he loves me and likes me and cares for me, and you don't really want to tell me that my sweet, innocent little Light is just a cruel liar?"

By now the blond Yami knees on the counter and shook with one hand the manager, who was very glad that he didn't eat breakfast today as he slowly turned green and sick.  
"I didn't say anything..." He whispered in hope it would do him any good, since he didn't even know what a _Hikari _even is.  
But Marik simply ignored his protest and nearly lift him from the ground by his collar.

With his free hand Marik threw straws and napkins at the seller, who just stood there and held a tray up as a shield.  
Not that that bothered Marik anyway, on the contrary: It just made him realize that there are other, better and harder things to throw than that soft, useless stuff.

The Dark also stopped shaking the manager, since the guy was no fun.  
All he did was whimpering, and he never tried to fight back, and as soon as he was free he scrambled away, sat down on the floor and held his mouth.  
Somehow he managed not to threw up, but only barely.  
Marik collected every tray he could find, still sitting on the counter and smirking like mad.  
And then the trays flew around like Frisbees in direction of the kitchen.  
The peoples were startled at the sudden attack and run around in a panic, knocking over pots and in general causing even more chaos then Marik alone.

Salad went flying, oil is shed and innocent tomatoes got cruelly trampled…_ (3)_

But just as Marik was about to storm in the kitchen to join the fun there, Bakura grabbed his sleeve and dragged him out.  
The kitchen was a war zone, while most of the customers already left the place deserted.  
After all, who want to eat at a place where grasshoppers dance on your table?

Outside Bakura gave him burgers and several Donuts and Muffins. He _'borrowed'_ them while Marik _'distract'_ the humans a little.  
"There, your food. And I don't want to hear any more of your whinnying, or I may loose my appetite or my breakfast. Or both.  
And I will make sure that you don't like that!"

The only sound the blond Yami made for the next couple of minutes was the rustling of wrapping paper and his munching and slurping.  
Not that Bakura was any better...  
Both of them are not really a good example of table manners...

While eating they watched a flock of budgies happily circling under the glass roof.  
One floor above them they could see the clerk from the animal shop running around rather planless with a butterfly net.  
He was after a little chickadee, and Marik nearly choke on his food as he saw that the guy nearly fell over the railing in his blind zeal.  
The bold, daring little birdy zipped around right before his face and stubbornly refused to get caught in the net.  
And there are just about hundred of other birds flying around in the big mall with its many, many shops and many, many hiding places...  
But sadly someone came out of a nearby shop and held the man back before he could fall over the railing, much to the Yamis disappointment.  
They already waited for a chance to _'help' _the poor guy should he really fall down...

After they ate everything, and Marik was happy again, they left their place to terrorize some more peoples before they turn back to their real victims.  
After all, they asked the whole mall for sweets, and no one gave them anything, so they all choose _Trick _over _Treat_.

They went for the biggest clothing store with the most customers in and crept inconspicuously in.  
Or as inconspicuous as someone could with such crazy hair and even crazier laughter can be...  
Whistling they crept to the changing rooms in the women's section.  
Of course the women kept a close eye on them, and only god knows what they thought they are doing here.  
And one or the other child got quickly dragged out of their way as they passed by, since you could never be too careful.

An especially round woman got a wide smirk from Marik, and she turned bright red and looked like she is ready to hit him with her cheesy, shocking pink purse, before he went over to the changing room with a way too small dress.  
Bakura ignored the glares around him, while Marik obviously enjoyed the discomfort they caused.

The Tomb Robber snatched the bag with their toys and picked one of the pale, hissing snakes out.  
Marik stroke the animal a last time for good-bye before he pointed at the door where he wanted Bakura to shove it through.

With glittering eyes the two Yamis watched as the fat woman stormed out, huffing and puffing like a steamroller, and she looked around searchingly.  
As she spotted the counter, and the poor, unsuspecting cashier, she stormed over to him to complain:

**"Are you insane or are you just trying to kill me, you dirty slob, you!  
Do you even know the condition of your changing rooms? Did you ever look at them, did you?  
I bet you didn't, of course not, or something like this would never happen!  
Or maybe you did, and you just don't care if your faithful customers die one after the other!  
I bet you even enjoy the whole thing, and you are just waiting for all those young girls running around halfnaked in their panic!**

**There are snakes! Snakes!  
At last 5 meters long are those terrible monsters, with a mouth full of poison fangs and slimy, slippery bodies!  
One of those overlong earthworms looked at me hungrily, just a few moments ago.  
I bet it planned to eat me for its next meal!**

**I'm going to your superior to complain about your behavior, it's really terrible!  
Unacceptable, when are you going to do anything about them, instead of looking at me like an ox before the stable?  
Come on, move it, move it, move it!"  
**

And with that she dragged the poor man with her, still ranting and shrieking to make sure every last one in the shop can hear her:  
**"This place is deadly, I will never ever set food in this gruesome, snake-infested place, even for a fortune I wouldn't do that, you can get attacked by wild animals, and bitten and eaten!  
You can meet your death here!"**

She shot another dark glare in Mariks direction as she passed them again on her way.  
"And what kind of people are allowed in here, terrible!  
Come on, I have to pass by, and you slobs are in my way!" and she shoved the blond away, who let her for once.

Then she opened the door to the changing room she was in and shoved the shop assistant harshly inside.  
But no snake was in sight.  
"Here is nothing..." he said superfluously. He turned around and gave her a questioning look:  
"Are you sure that there was a snake in here?"  
"Of course I'm sure! Do you want to say that I don't know what I see? Maybe even that I'm not all there in the head? That I'm insane?  
Are you really trying to say that, you dirty little klutz?"

And then her ugly purse turned into a weapon, and the seller seeks refuge in flight, which left the shop unattended and at the mercy of two still sugar high Yamis.

With a happy chuckle Bakura shoved their other snakes under the other changing rooms, so they could slide under the under the door inside and into freedom.  
Because the other customers should have their fun too, and not only watch the fat lady and think that she's just hysteric and crazy.

Bakura managed it at the last moment to pull Marik out of the way as a group of screeching women stormed out of the other rooms.  
They all were more or less dressed and run screaming about slimy poisonous snakes who tried to strangle them.

They flayed around with their arms and stomped their feet, even as no snake was anywhere around them. Because the clever animals hide themselves as the noises and the movement around them got too much for the sensitive serpents.  
And besides, all the mice, hamsters and rats found their way into the ventilation shaft and felt quite comfortable there. They found enough food in there to life a long and happy life, especially after all the rats and mice start to breed...

Marik looked blankly after the fleeing customers before he looked at the thief with his head tilt to the side: "What's their problem? Snakes are not slimy or icky, they have dry scales... And sadly they aren't poisonous either!"

But suddenly he saw something more interesting opposite of the cloth store, and he dragged Bakura on his collar over to the shop. _(They do that a lot…)_  
That he caught some of the white hair in his grip as well was none of his concern, after all, Bakura didn't care about his poor finger, either!  
"Come on, I want to try, too, it's my turn now, I have a funny idea, and come with me, the one over there wants a trick!"

"Why the hell should I want to be here?" mortified the tomb robber looked over his surroundings as Marik finally let go of his hair. And collar.  
_Books!_  
Everywhere!  
No matter where you look, everywhere are those damn books, from the floor to the ceiling, in every corner, to his left and to his right, before him and behind him...  
Thick, thin, small, large, with and without pictures…  
"I'm surrounded... They are everywhere..." He looked around again and noted that no one was in the shop, not even a seller.  
He didn't know and didn't care that he was out to help his friend catching birds to make sure he doesn't kill himself in the process.  
At last he was not here to stop them...

"Don't worry, I make everything okay..." Marik patted his fellow Yami calmingly on the shoulder and pointed up: "I want up there!"

"And?"  
"And you shall help me!"  
"And if I don't want to?"  
"You shall help me!" Marik demanded with the determination of a three-year old in a candy-store...

"I step on your back and you will help me up!"  
Bakura growled at him and pushed a ladder over to him: "You will not trample on my back! I bet you weigh more then an elephant!"  
"Hey, not fair!" But all his protest and whining was in vain, and so he used the ladder like a good little boy.  
He took out a lighter, making Bakura wonder for a moment who was stupid and suicidal enough to give him that thing, while the Blonde held it under the sprinkler system.  
Imitatively the whole shop, along with the two Yamis and the books, got swamped.

"And, what do you say now, isn't that great?" The insane one clapped and hopped around like, well, insane, and cast Bakura an expectant look.  
Bakura stood there, wet to the bones, and looked somewhat like a drowned rat.  
His normally spiky hair stuck in sad strands to his face, and his clothes looked like they were suddenly too big for him.  
It seems that Marik has a thing for floodings, since this was his second one this day.  
He would most likely try to flood the whole city, if he just knew how to do that.  
Personally Bakura preferred fire, since it makes a lot more damage, but it also is spotted and put out quicker...  
"Great, really great. But next time, you better warn me before pulling such a stunt, or I tear your head from your neck and play soccer with it!"

Marik held his head protectively and whimpered frightened:  
"But I need my head! What should I do if I lost it; I can't kiss Malik without my head!  
And I can't see him without my head!  
You can't take my head away from me, that would be mean and cruel and not very nice!"

Bakura considered telling him that he would most likely die if he gets beheaded, and he wouldn't need to worry about sex with his Hikari in that case...  
But then he just shocks his head: He wasn't really sure about it, after all, Marik barely uses his head now, and he lives just fine.  
Loosing it would probable make not that much of a difference...

Then they stopped their little_ 'discussion' _to watch a hamster floating by on a book.  
It floated towards the door and looked like a captain on his own boat as he snuffles for the (non-existent) wind.  
The little animal cleans calmly its pelt as if it was completely normal that it first get released into freedom and then gets washed away from a newfound home on a book.

Bakura dragged the struggling Marik out by the door before someone could notice them and the mess they made.  
Because if they get caught, their Hikaris would be the one forced to pay for the damage, and then they would be angry for a while.  
And angry Hikaris means sleeping on the sofa, which means no _special attention _for their Yamis.  
That makes rather lonely Yamis.  
And rather horny ones, too.

Not a very nice prospect...

As they were far enough away, they took the time to look at and enjoy their little chaos:  
By now the grasshoppers finished with the McDonald's, went to the pizzeria beside it, and wandered also over to the other restaurants in this part of the mall.  
The birds still made their circles in colorful flocks under the glass ceiling and still spread their white smudges randomly all over the place and the customers there.  
The bookshop man finally noticed the state of his shop and run back instead of trying to catch birds with his friend.  
But that was not so bad, he doesn't needed to worry about him, because last time he saw him, his friend sat in the ball pit in the children's ward and refused to come out and face his boss.

Marik stopped for a moment to watch the fat woman as she hit the seller again with her ugly purse over the head. The poor man was still running from her and tried to stay out of her reach as much as he could, as he raised his arms to protect his abused head.  
He stumbled more than he run, and since he wasn't looking, he tripped head first into the fountain.  
To his luck and relief, his pursuer seems to be afraid of the water and left him there, but she circled around the fountain like a hungry shark.  
And she still wasn't out of insults...

She glared darkly at Marik as she passed him on one of her rounds, and the Yami stuck his tongue out at her, before he had to dodge her thrown purse.  
The insane Blond picked it up and looked curiously at it from all sides.  
And then he bit in it.

Bakura looked at him.  
The fat woman looked at him.  
The seller in the water looked at him.  
The curios bystanders looked at him.

And everyone was waiting for any kind of reaction from him.  
Marik made a face: "Hey, how mean! That thing doesn't taste like cotton candy!"

"Give me my purse back, you cruel thief!"  
"Thief? But he's the thief, not me! And you gave it to me, remember? Just a few moments ago, you threw it at me; I never stole it from you!  
I'm not that short, I'm taller then Bakura!  
But you can have it back anyway if it means so much to you, I don't want it, it tastes horrible!"  
And with that he threw the purse, with the bite marks, back at her, and in her attempt to catch it, she fell backwards into the water.

"And, are we finished here? Can we go now?" Marik asked as he rummaged around in his bag after he suddenly lost interest in the human whale.  
He took one of the toys from the pet-shop and showed it to the tomb robber. He wanted to know what the tomb robber planned with the thing, and he wanted to know now!  
Bakura just shrugged his shoulder "Sure, why not. It gets boring here anyway, there's not much left to do!"

But in the end it wasn't as easy as they want it to be.  
Not after all the trouble and mess they made.  
Because the security guards got rid of their confusion and one of them even thought he had to stop the two Darks!

**"You two! Stop right were you are and follow me!"**  
"Now what is it: Stay here or go with you! Because we can't do both at the same time!"  
Bakura turned slowly around, while Marik clapped excited and hopped_ (again)_ up and down:  
"Hey, Bakura, can I have him, can I, can I, can I?  
Pretty please? Since they didn't give us any candy, and they didn't even offer us coffee as we visited them, and that's a little rude. At last that's what Ishizu always says...  
So, can I play with him?"

"I thought you want to leave?"  
"But look, he even removed my beautiful decoration!" he tugged and pulled around in his face:  
"See? All clean! Can I do it again?"

"You! You are banned from this building! For ever and ever!" the blue-glad man got all upset and angry with them for ignoring him, and because they didn't take him seriously, and they also refused to go with him and let him kick them out...

"What? That long?" pouted Marik  
**"No, for longer!"**

"Hey, Marik, did you meet him before?" Bakura interrupt them, as they seem to chatter so 'nicely'.  
"No, he doesn't look death to me. And he would definitively if I ever meet him before."  
"I want you gone! I don't know what you did with us, or why you are even here, and where you come from, but I don't give a damn. I just want you to go back there and never return!..."

On their way out they used an unobserved moment to trigger the fire alarm to scare even the last customers out of the mall.  
And then they where back on their way to another victim. Bakura had a few on his list and he couldn't await it to visit them.

"There is a certain someone who we need to visit. As a little thanks, because he's always so nice to the Hikaris and talks a lot to them and gives them things to do..."  
Delighted Marik clapped his hands and hopped up and down, making Bakura wonder for a moment if he ate one or maybe even several rubber balls.  
He would certainly not be surprised if the psycho eats them fro breakfast, with the way he always bounces around...  
"The principal? We visit the principal, oh I hope he's doesn't give us any candy!  
Candy wouldn't be bad, I like candy, and it's sweet. of course, it's not as sweet as Malik, but it's not bad. But if he doesn't give us anything we can play a prank and punish him and I would like that better then candy from him!  
Do you have anything in mind, I bet you do, can you tell me, you never told me what we do to him and I want to know, tell me, come on, tell dear Marik your little secret."

But no matter how much the Blonde kept begging and pestering him, Bakura refused to tell him anything.  
"Hey, Trick or Treat?" Marik knocked 'eagerly' with his fists on the door, while Bakura simply choose to lean on the bell to make his presence known.  
**"What!"** snarled a voice , but just because someone noticed them doesn't means that they stopped their racket. Because that slightly angry tone could only be meant as a challenge to continue...

**"Trick or Treat!" **they yelled over the noise they made themselves with their knocking and ringing.  
**"Get lost! Do you really think I would open the door? Do you think I'm suicidal or what?  
I don't want to die!  
After all the trouble you always make in my school you want a reward from me now?  
I will call the police if you don't get lost in the next few moments!  
You can get a trip to jail, but noting more!  
And now see that you get lost, and make it quick!"  
**

Bakura and Marik smirked satisfied. That was exactly the answer they were waiting and hopping for: "Are you really sure that you don't want to give us anything? Today is Halloween!"  
"And even if it's Christmas, Easter and your Birthday at the same time, I wouldn't give you anything!"

"Okay~" They both sang and hopped happily down the steps. They don't look like they were sad or mad that they again didn't get any candy. On the contrary!  
And that is why he should be very worried.  
The poor, tortured principal shuddered in the safety of his house, while he fled to his bedroom to hide in his closet with his cell phone in his hand.  
Just in case they find some way to get inside…

He didn't see the Yamis slowly walking around his car  
The car which stands all alone and lonely in the driveway.  
The car which gets washed and polished every weekend because its means a lot to its owner.  
The car that is a rather valuable classic car.  
The car that never had an accident in its long and uneventful live.  
The car that sadly has its window open…

Marik and Bakura smirked at each other over the car roof, before they both grabbed one of the bags with the birdseed.  
They spread it generously in the car and the rest over the roof and engine cover, to make sure they know where they can find food.

And as soon as they step away, the first pigeon came by. It took them a few moments until they noticed that most of the food was inside, and that the window was open…  
And of course, they crapped all over the place, much to the Yamis amusement…

"Oh, look who hide in my bag!" Marik pulled a small, silver-grew snake out of his bag. Seems that it hide under all the stuff in there, while the others stayed on top of the stuff and are now gone.  
The thief just shrugged: "Let her go, there are enough holes in the ground to hide, and she wouldn't starve, with all the mice living in the gardens."  
Marik looked at the thin animal for a moment, and she tickled his cheek with the tongue.  
The Yami giggled and patted the scaled head a few times before he sat her back in his bag:  
"No, I think I keep her! I like her, and she smiled at me, I think she wants to go home with me and meet my Hikari-Pretty!"

"Sure, do what you want! It's only your head that will roll when Ishizu sees that thing."  
"No, she can't! I give it to Malik; she can't do anything to me if it's _his _pet. She can't deny her little brother anything if he looks at her with his big puppy eyes.  
I tried that tactic myself once, but she just threw pots after me, I don't know why.  
But it doesn't matter anyway, since Malik is much better with looking all cute and innocent, so I leave that to him.  
Looking nice and cute and innocent is his task, I don't need to be able to do that…"

"Well, who is the next on our list?" Marik asked after putting his new pet back in the safety of his bag, and Bakura considered a moment.  
He held one hand out "His royal Shortness" he held his other hand out, too "Or Queen Bitch."  
Both looked at Bakura's hands  
"Decisions, decisions…"

**"Anzu!" **the said at the same time and run to Marik's place.  
They tiptoed to a little garden shed, where Marik had a little secret stash.  
But they had to be very careful so Ishizu wouldn't notice them, or she would show them hell…

Quickly and quietly Marik took anything they need out of it and put anything they don't need away. Then they left, before anyone even know that they were there in the first place…

A little later the troublemaker sneaked yet again through another garden.  
Carefully they spied through a window in the living room and found Anzu sitting there doing only god knows what.  
She had a mirror in one hand, a picture of Yami in the other, and she seems to be talking to herself.

Marik walked to the front door to distract her, while Bakura crept to the backdoor.  
_"Trick or Treat!"_ sang Marik yet again.  
And Anzu was really stupid enough to open her door…  
"Go away, or I call Yami!"  
"Come on, I'm not gonna eat you! Who would even want that… I just want candy, or I can play a prank on you! That are the rules, you have to play by the rules or I'm offended!"

"The hell I will! I don't care if you are offended or not! Now go away!"  
And with that she closed the door in his face. Not that he cared much, after all this is exactly what they wanted.  
Everything goes according to plan.

A few moments later Bakura joined him again, and they watched her through the living room window to watch their great plan unfold.  
Suddenly there was a loud bang, and Anzu stood shrieking and screeching at her sofa.  
An army of mechanic mice surrounded her.  
Each one of they small gray cat-toys had a firecracker on its back, and one after the other exploded.

While Marik distract her at the front door, Bakura used the back door, winding them and set the firecracker on fire, before he sent them on their merry way to the living room.

They scared Anzu nearly to death,_ (sadly only nearly…) _while around her fake fur and plastic flew around.  
**"And next time you give us candy if we ask!"** Marik yelled at her through the closed door before the Yamis run away.  
They never saw how she threw her mirror at the window and jerked at the noises and cracks.  
They also never heard Anzu yelling after them something about Yami and how he will punish them, that the pharaoh will avenge her and more such rubbish.

Still standing on the sofa she grabbed her phone and tried to call Yami to complain and whine about the mean treatment.  
But for some reason he always hung up on her when she said something….

**

* * *

TBC:

* * *

**

_(1)_ Please note how he says a Hikari, not my Hikari… *grin* No, that's no typo, but one of my usual lewdness.

_(2)_ My Valentine-Story, as Bakura tried to cook a rabbit and the bunny refused to get into the pot ^_^ Ryou rescued it as he thought it is a present for him. Its still alive and torturing the thief….

_(3)_ Yeah- die, tomato, die! *kill it with a knife* I hate tomatoes! I like them as ketchup, but otherwise they are terrible. *shudder*

_(4)_ Miniature pinscher! They always bark, and are loud, and look like they don't get enough food... I just don't like them very much, sorry if you have one or like them, but that's just my personal option...  
My first rat weights nearly as much as such a dog…


	4. Sopa is back!

MY DEARS THIS IS A WARNING!  
I found this out from an author of a story!  
In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.  
I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.  
I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.  
I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.  
: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.  
I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.  
-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!  
Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

Here is the link to the petition on the Whitehouse website, sign it if you want this stopped.

: / petitions . whitehouse . gov /petition /stop-sopa-2013 /LMzMVrQF

If the link doesn't work search Open Petitions till you find Stop SOPA 2013 and sign it that way.

shadowwriter329  
g1rldraco7  
Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam  
InuYoiushi  
Ryoucutie4ever  
shadowrealm818  
Ashray1

_I'm posting this because without FanFiction, I wouldn't even bother with Sherlock Holmes (the Downey-films,- for some reason I didn't like one of the posters of Jude Law as well as the BBC-Serie,- as I didn't even noticed that they were running in TV); Iron Man, Thor or the Avengers (I though that I'm too old for Comics when they came up first) and a lot of other stuff that I have now in my ever growing DVD- Collection, just becaue I read intrerresstin FanFiction from some good authors that made be curious!_

_And I'm sure I'm not the only one who got into new Fandoms that way!_

_FanFiction and FanArt is not only entertainment for us, and a way to get ideas out of our heads without having to think of the whole background-stuff, it also is free adversment for the things we draw and write about!_

_(I'm posting this to all my storys, soory if you thought that this is a chapter, thanks for reading, and please spread the world so we can keep our fanfictions safe!_

_Thanks, Ashray1)_


End file.
